In the Dead of the Night
by Tory Carmichael
Summary: Welcome to perfection. Welcome to the life of a vampire my son,' she whispered. Kai suddenly felt an intense pain puncture the side of his neck and his world misted over in a misty cloud of death. Now that Kai is turned... no one will survive. KaiHil
1. Kai is turned

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

_I know I am soooo stupid for doing this but I just can't resist! I just have to make Kai a vampire! It's just so perfect for him! I don't know why but I am attracted to hot male vampires! just the thought of a teen vampire makes my mouth water! lol... I'm... a freak... lol, its so true. Ah well, at least i'm an honest freak! Which would also explain my attraction to Omen from Killer Camp... lol. This story is kinda mobid and not really for the light hearted._

_Enjoy if you can!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kai Hiwatari ran down a deserted alley desperate to get to the noisy, lit up and populated street ahead. It was a new moon on this night. The stars glimmered in the sky though only a select few were visible over the town lights. The alley was completely dark, without a single light. The only illumination came from the street. Kai sprinted as fast as he could, leaping over any fallen trash cans, large piece of garbage, anything which threatened to trip him.

_Just a little further! _He thought, _Don't stop! It's right behind me!_

He could make out people on the streets, heading home or going out for the night. Kai saw a sudden dark figure decend ahead of him and land gracefully just before the street. Kai stopped suddenly in shock and looked behind him then back to the figure. He gritted his teeth as the dark figure bacame stalking towards him. Kai backed away.

_There's no way I'm letting this bitch get me without a fight! _Kai thought angrily.

'Stop running,' the silky voice of the unidentifiable person hissed. 'Accept your fate,'

The voice sent icy chills through Kai's body.

'Come to me Kai,' the female voice echoed, 'Come to your mother when she calls for you,'

Kai clenched his fists agrily.

'You aren't mymother you blood sucking vermin!' he said angrily, 'You just look like her!'

'Kai...' the woman whipered, 'Your words hurt me.'

'Hn,'

Kai turned and ran down a side alley reluctantly. He was heading away from the street.

_I have to get to the street! _He thought, _Out to where all those people are!_

He could hear the whooshing sound of the womans black cloak behind him. He ducked down another side alley and hid behind a collapsed fire escape balcony, half hanging from the building and almost completely conceiling him. Kai hoped, noe prayed, that the woman would go straight pass him. He could then go back and out to the street. But she didn't, infact, she didn't even appear. Kai stood breathing hard where he was, he had been running for at least an hour.

It was midnight. He had left his house to cool off after he'd had a ferocious punch up with his adopted mothers boyfriend. Kai had walked away with a sore chest, stomach and arm, the adult now had a broken nose, busted lip and sore gut.

Kai looked down the alley anxiously. The woman had disappeared.

'Where is she?'

Kai froze. The words had not come out from his own lips. The voice was a cold hiss at his ear. The owner was behind him. Kai made to dash out but the person grabbed him and pulled him back, slammed him brutally into the brick wall. He gave a small grunt of pain and looked into his attackers face.

Her face was deathly pale, paler than his own. Her lips were a ghastly blue and her eyes were a hollow crimson with a red light. She dressed in a black strapless leather, white-pin-striped, corset top with lond plain black pants and a black leather trench coat with matching high heeled boots. The woman had pinned Kai to the wall with inhuman strength. Her midnight blue hair blew gracefully in the soft breeze.

Kai kicked out at her, trying to get free but she flexed out of the way and kneed him in the stomach. Kai gasped and doubled over in pain. This womans blows were alot more lethal than his foster mums boyfriends. She took both his wrists in her one hand and pinned then to his chest, with such force and power that he was rendered completely immobile. He struggled to get free but it was pointless, a waste of energy. The woman took his chin in her free hand and forced him to look at her.

'Look at me Kai,' she whispered, 'I am your mother! Accept it,'

'You're not my mother!' he growled, 'You are a parasite wearing her image, nothing more.'

The woman slapped him across the face with the back of her hand. Kai's intrepid face was jerked sideways under the force but he looked back at her with a frosty glare as a copper taste filled his mouth. He smirked, a thin ribbon of blood eescaped the corner of his lips and dibbled down to his chin, going past the two cobalt triangle tattoos permenantly etched on his cheek with an identical set on the other. The soft icy breeze flowed through his two toned slate and navy hair and made the ends of long white scarf wrapped around his neck flutter playfully.

The woman tried to take his face into her hand again but Kai pulled away.

'Keep your filthy hand off me!' he growled.

'Why are you so cold towards me Kai?' the woman asked.

'You stole my dead mothers identity!' said Kai savagely, 'You turned her into a demon, a beast and have desecrated her memory!'

The woman gave a soft laugh and put her hand on his cheek.

'Oh Kai, my poor, sweet boy!'

'Don't you touch me and speak to me like that!' Kai spat, 'It sickens me!'

'You can be so cruel Kai,' she whispered, 'I am offering you immortality... you could live with me again like when you were young. Don't you want things to go back to the way they were? Before I died?'

'Exactly,' Kai said, 'My mother died! Things can't go back to the way they were!'

'But I have been given a new life!' the woman continued, 'I second chance if you will, I am here again! I am alive!'

'Huh, is that what you call it?' Kai asked coldly, 'Alive? Your heart doesn't beat, the only thing you feel is blood lust and hunger, your eyes are hollow and dead and your soul is one which is tortured. That does not sound like some one who has been given a second chance... it sounds like some one who has been condemmed to hell on earth! Left to walk the planet in constant suffering until the very end of time!'

The woman frowned but then a smirk crept across her face.

'You always were very smart Kai,' she whispered, 'But now, you are acting like an idiot. Do you not want to be immortal? To live longer than anyone? To be able to experience lifes pleasures more? To not be worried about death? To be without fear?'

'Why would I want to live forever? So I can watch all my friends die around me?' Kai looked into her hollow crimson eyes. 'I'd rather die.'

'Don't be like that!' she whispered.

Kai once again tried to escape but to no avail.

'Impressive isn't it?' she said watching his futile efforts with amusement, 'How strong you become? Do you not want this power Kai? Haven't you wanted to be powerful your whole life? Well here's your chance! No one will ever cross you again!'

Kai looked at her excited face for a moment with disgust.

'Go get a stake... and shove it right up your ass!'

----

Kiana Hiwatari, Kai's twin sister, sat beside her brothers girlfriend Hilary Tachibana at their friend Tyson Granger's house. Kiana, Hilary, Tyson and three others called Max Tate, Ray Kon and Daichi Sumeragi sat out in Tyson's dojo quietly. Two back packs were near the wall. Kiana's midnight blue and slate streaked hair was long and flowed down over her shoulders, her thin fringe almost completely covering her entire face. She was very thin and very beautiful and she shared her brothers crimson eyes. Her beautiful face was only blemished by the purple bruise on her left cheek which was slightly split open and had tiny beeds of dried blood on the slit. She stared at the dojo floorboards silently, her eyes full of worry. Along her smooth arms and legs were small grazes and cuts.

'So what exactly happened Kiana?' Hilary asked kindly, finally deciding that the silence was too unbearable.

Kiana looked up. Hilary, Tyson, Ray, Max and Daichi were all looking at her with concern. She coul tell their eyes were focussed on her injuring. She breathed deaply then looked back to the polished timber floorboards.

'A few hours ago, wow, around three and a half hours ago,' she corrected, noticing her watch for the first time in a while, which read 1:15am, 'My and Kai's adopted mum, Helen, came home with her boyfriend Craige. We could tell they'd been drinking. Kai and I kept away from them. Helen had fallen asleep in her bed but Craige came out to the lounge for a smoke. Kai and I were about to go to bed when Craige called me over. He stood up and treid to kiss me but when I pushed him away he tried harder so I slapped him. He hit me really hard across the face and I felt like I was about to pass out. When my vision became still again, Kai was standing between us and fighting Craige. It was a big fight. Kai wasn't really hurt and he won. He knocked Craige out then took me to pack my bags. He said we were going to Tyson's house, remembering that you were having the others to sleep over but we couldn't go. When we left Kai could tell some one was following us. I thought it was Craige but I'm not sure. After a while, when we were almost here, the person who was following us attacked us from behind. Kai managed to defend me and told me to run here while he kept the person busy. I took his bag for him and ran here as fast as I could! But, that was the last I saw of him.'

Hilary was devestated but tried not to show it. Kiana knew her too well though. They were both anxious and worried about Kai.

'I hope he's okay,' said Hilary nervously.

'Should we call the police again?' asked Daichi.

The young red head was desperately thinking of some way he could possibley help.

'What would be the point?' asked Max, running a hand throught his blonde hair, 'They're already out looking for him. If we call them we'll only be wasting their time.'

'But we can't just sit here and do nothing!' said Tyson standing up. 'It's been a whole hour since he disappeared!'

'We know,' Ray said to the navy haired teen, 'But there's not much we could do. There are all types of creeps out at this time of night. If we go out and look for him and the police find him but we're kindnapped or something, it would have been for nothing and think about how Kai would feel. He may not show that he cares on the outside, but I can tell he values his friends on the inside.'

'No matter how much he wants to deny it.' Kiana finished with a sad smile.

The others all smiled with her. Kai had never been the best at sharing his emotions with them. The only two he treated different were Hilary and Kiana. But the others were lucky to even get a grunt of recognition from the intrepid and silent figure. But Kai was always there when they needed him. He never let them down, and in those moments, where he comes through for them, that is when it is clear, he really does have a heart. Curtained as it is by his cold and distant composure, it was there.

Kiana glanced at the raven haired teen. Ray was always the one who thought things through, the wise one from the group. Kiana suddenly remembered.

'Can I please use your phone Tyson?' she asked.

'Um, yeah sure,' he replied, 'But who are you going to call at this time of night?'

Kiana stood up and headed towards the phone. She glanced back at them.

'My boyfriend,' she whispered, 'Tala.'

----

'Don't you dare say such things to me!' the woman hissed venomously, 'I go through all that effort just to find you and you talk to me with that tongue? I have half a mind to rip it out of you impudent mouth!'

Kai smirked.

'All that effort? Huh, it was kinda sad,' he sneered, 'You crept aound for a month just stalking me, waiting until I was alone. You weren't very good at being discreet if that's what you were trying to be. I've seen elephants stalk people better than you.'

The woman smiled.

'You don't stop do you?' she asked, 'You are almost perect.'

Kai didn't like her tone or where she was going with this.

'I will make you like me, then, you will be perfect,' she said, 'My perfect son!'

'No way!' said Kai loudly, struggling. 'You can drop dead you freak!'

As the woman smiled, two fangs on her tops jaw grew slightly and glinted lethally. Kai looked at them and gritted his teeth.

_No! I cn't let this happen! There's no way I want to become like her!_

She raised her free hand upto her mouth and placed one of her fands over her wrist. She used the fang like a knife and slit her wrist with one slow stroke. Blood flowed out freely over her wrist and she smiled at Kai.

'Shhh,' she said softly as he tried with all his might to escape, 'It'll all be over soon...'

She held her bleeding wrist up to Kai's mouth, urging him to taste the skarlet liquid. Kai refuse and pulled his head away in disgust. The woman frowned slightly but the smile came back and she kept her wrist up. Kai suddenly felt, one of her fingers from the hand which pinned his to his own chest, dig into it painfully. The pain got steadily worse as she forced her nail through his clothes and into his flesh. As her nail broke the skn, Kai couldn't hold in a gasp of pain. Taking her chance, the woman pressed her wrist against his open mouth. Kai felt the cold blood trickle into his mouth. He attempted to spit it out but before he could, his whole body was paralyzed. He couldn't move, even if he wanted to. The cold blood trickled down his throat, Kai was helpless to stop it. The woman took her wrist away and leaned close to him until her lips were right beside his ear.

'Welcome to perfection. Welcome to the life of a vampire my son,' she whispered.

Kai suddenly felt an intense pain puncture the side of his neck and his world misted over in a misty cloud of death.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, I know, I'm stupid! I shouldn't make another story until I've at least finished one of my other ones, but Killer Camp is almost done! I think... not sure yet :P Please don't hurt me! Kai is dead for good! He's a vampire... HA HA! You can't kill me if ya wanna know what happens! HA HA HA! SUCKERS! lol, nah ur not suckers, ur all great! Oi peoples, review! PLEASE! oh yea, please ignore all my spelling mistakes! I still dont have spell check on my laptop. Well I hope you liked it. I'm tired, I'm going to bed, night night! xoxo Tory! _


	2. Rememberance and condemmed

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

_Do you guys all like the story? Please review otherwise I'll think people wont like it and I'll stop! Oh, I'm so hungry! Pie! Mmmmm... I like pie, lol. Filled with that yummy meaty goodness! Sorry Michael if your're reading but you know I love my meat! Okay, I've gone a little off track. Enjoy!(not the pie, my story!)... if you can that is..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

The pain got steadily worse as she forced her nail through his clothes and into his flesh. As her nail broke the skn, Kai couldn't hold in a gasp of pain. Taking her chance, the woman pressed her wrist against his open mouth. Kai felt the cold blood trickle into his mouth. He attempted to spit it out but before he could, his whole body was paralyzed. He couldn't move, even if he wanted to. The cold blood trickled down his throat, Kai was helpless to stop it. The woman took her wrist away and leaned close to him until her lips were right beside his ear.

'Welcome to perfection. Welcome to the life of a vampire my son,' she whispered.

Kai suddenly felt an intense pain puncture the side of his neck and his world misted over in a cloud of death.

----

**Normal POV...**

The woman who resembled Kai's mother pulled her fangs out of Kai's neck and let go of his wrists which were bruised from the cruching grip. The teen fell gracefully onto the cold and hard concrete alley ground, face first. Kai's eyes were closed, his skin was icy and his heart was beating no more. The woman crouched down beside her dead son and brushed a few stray hairs off his ice cold face. She smiled lovingly.

'Now my son, when you awaken... you will be perfect! An immortal and ruthless killer!'

She stood up straight, turning her back on the limp form. She glanced back.

'I shall return with your first meal! After all... if we leave your hunger too long... you may turn into a rogue.'

----

'Yes Tala, I'm fine,' Kiana said into the phone, 'I'm not sure. It's been about an hour... No! Please don't! If there is a creep-o wandering around near by then they could get you!... Yeah but **I** care! I don't want to lose you too... When? Eight? Okay... I'll see you then... Love you too. Bye.'

She hung up the phone and looked at her watch. 1:30am.

_I really shouldn't have called Tala so early... _She thought to herself.

Shewalked down the hall and through the dojo. The sliding door was open and she saw her friends outside.

----

Hilary looked up into the sky nervously, not paying attention to what the other guys were talking about. The array of pin-prick stars on the dark blue blanket of the midnight sky, shimmered beautifully. It was on a night, similar to this that Kai had kissed her for the first time.

XxFlashBackxX

The moon was full and the air was crisp and clean. Hilary sat on a swing in the playground, miserably making small designs in the dirt beneath her feet.

_What a shit day this has been... _she thought bitterly, _Got into a fight and recieved a lovely blackeye from that slut Nicole, got TWO detentions, and a hour long lecture from my mum. My dad calls just to give me a lecture and to tell me that I have to attend his marriage to that stupid blonde bitch. Pfft, what has she got that mum hasn't got? Oh yeah... that's right, around three kilograms of silicon in each of her wonky boobs. How could I forget that? I guess all the plastic she has on her body makes up for her lack of smarts and IQ which is most likely in the negatives. At least mum has brains! What the? Now I'm defending mum after she just went skits at me! Oh man, my life is so screwed up! I just can't do anything right!_

Hilary clutched her head in frustration and screwed up her eyes to stop from letting the tears escape. She screamed angrily.

'I am such an idiot! How the hell could I get two detentions? No wonder Jarryd dumped me last week... who'd want to be going out with a loser! ARRGH! MY LIFE IS SO FUCKED UP!'

She sighed and opened her eyes, letting the pent up tears to finally be released. Her head drooped low until it rested on her knees.

'Today was a good day compared to the rest of my stupid life. Maybe I should just get out of here... it's not like any one wants me around anyway... and I wouldn't cause so much shit at school or get into fights. It'd just be better off that way...'

'Just don't go,' said a cool, confident voice.

Hilary looked up in shock, not realising some one had been listening to her. Her mouth dropped and he automatically felt like killing herself. Kai was leaning against the swing post no more that a foot beside her, looking up at the night sky with his arms folded over his chest.

'If you're worry about getting into fights and detentions, just don't go to school,' he said cooly, 'That being the main reason I hardly go... that and it's a waste of my time.'

He directed his eyes down to her. Hilary felt her face go red. She looked to the ground.

_Something please! Kill me now! Spare me from this embarrassment!_

'And about your ex, Jarryd... he wasn't right for you anyway.'

Hilary looked up at Kai.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

Kai sighed. 'You're going to blow it when I say this.'

Hilary looked at him curiously.

'I told him to keep away from you or I'd bash him.' Kai's tone made it sound like he was talking about something normal, and every day event that had no special meaning or purpose.

Hilary looked at him in shock, feelng anger build inside her. She stood up furiously.

'Why would you do that!' she asked loudly, almost screaming.

'He tried to cheet on you,' Kai replied simply, 'With my sister and another few girls. So I said if he doesn't break it off with you and if he comes near my sister again, I'd make sure only his dna would be able to tell people who he was. I don't like the idea of some one like that, hanging around one of my friends.'

Hilary felt her anger disappear. She felt gratitude towards the slate haired teen replace it. He'd saved her from an even more imbarrassing break up. She felt her cheeks go red. Kai noticed and smirked.

'Um... thank you... really...' she said sheepishly, feeling bad for lashing out at him earlier.

'And besides...' Kai said confidently, 'If you were still going out with him, I wouldn't be able to do this.'

Hilary looked up as he pulled her close and kissed her lips. Hilary felt numb for a moment then kissed him back.

XxEndFlashBackxX

Her thoughts melted away when Kiana came and sat beside her.

'Are you okay Hil?' she asked, noticing the glossiness of Hilary's eyes.

'Me! I should be asking you that!' she almost laughed if it weren't for the sense of depression and anxiety inside of her.

Ray came over and sat beside them.

'Actually, the rest of us should be asking you two that,'

The girls looked at him and smiled weakly. Ray could tell Hilary was trying to stay strong. As was Kiana but she was finding it harder to do. She wasn't as stolid as Kai was, having been with a foster mother while Kai was in the torture camp known as Balkov Abbey. She could still remember the day she'd first met her twin face to face.

XxFlashBackxX

An eleven year old Kiana played in the snow that blanketed her front yard and the rest of Moscow. She was in the middle of perfecting her wonky snowman with a carrot nose when she noticed a limp form in the snow on the other side of the road. She discarded the carrot and walked out to her front gate, holding the posts and looking at the form. It wasn't moving and it was covered in snow. She wrapped her scarf tightly around her neck, checked the deserted street and wandered over the road curiously. She approached the snow covered form and thought it looked like a person. She bent down and began dusting the snow of it. She stopped and screamed. It was a boy. He was battered, bruised, scarred and bleeding. He looked up at her weakly. Kiana took a step back fearfully. Her foster mother had heard the scream and had raced outside and towards her. The boys looked at her through weak, half open eyes. His pale skin looked frostbitten and it was little wonder why. He was wearing a black singlet, a pair of dark baggy pants and a thin white scarf. His face was injured also and blood from his mouth stained the snow skarlet.

'P-please...' he whispered. 'H... help m-m-me...'

As Kiana's foster mother appeared beside her, the boy fainted, but his face... she wasn't able to look away. He was like a male copy of her! From the blue and slate hair, to the crimson eyes. They were almost identical. Her mother scooped the boy up ad they all went into the warmth of the house. It had taken three days for the boy to finally wake up. Kiana's foster mother, Lillian, came in from talking to the police who had come to tell her who this boy was. She had a strange look on her face. Kiana sat in a chair beside the boy who was unconscious in a spare bed with thick blankets over him. She looked at Lillian.

'Mama? What's wrong?' she asked.

'Nothing,' her mother replied. 'Kiana, do you recognise this boy?'

'He kinda looks like me,' she said looking at him.

Lillian knelt beside her and smiled.

'That's because he's is your twin brother.'

Kiana looked at her in shock. _My brother?_

'You were both seperated at birth. Your brothers name is Kai. He was sent to live with your grandfather after your parents died.'

Kiana had no memories of anything before the death of her parents six years ago. The doctors said that it was a car crash and she'd cracked her head. Her parents had been killed instantly but there was no mention of her ever having a brother. Kiana looked at him. She got off the chair and ran out of the room then soon returned with the blanket from her own bed. She draped it over Kai.

'Will my brother survive?' she asked.

'Yes, he will,' Lillian said happily, 'The police said that I could adopt him too! Isn't that good knews!'

_And besides... _Lillina thought, _If Kai's grandfather did this to him, then there is no way I'm ever going to let that awful man have that poor boy ever again! I hope the police hurry up and arrest that guy already!_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Kai began groaning in pain. His eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, breathing hard and in fear.

'I wasn't trying to escape! I swear!' he cried out loudly.

Kai suddenly blinked and realised where he was. He looked at Kiana's and Lillian's shocked faces. His eyes focussed on Kiana in amazement.

'K-Kiana?' he stuttered.

She looked at him. His voice seemed cool and usually confident but the sight of his sister must have mixed some shock into it.

'You're Kai right?' she asked, 'My twin?'

His surprised look disappeared. He became stolid and cold.

'You don't remember.' he said.

The next few days Kai was incredibley distant with them. Lillian would usually hear him groan in his sleep and whenever she questoned him about what had happen, he'd grunt and walk away.

XxEndFlashBackxX

He was so cold and quiet back then. But over the years as they moved over seas to this place, he'd become more brotherly and overprotective of her. Well, he was always overprotective of her but he didn't like to show it.

'I think we should get so sleep,' said Max's voice, intruding her thoughts.

'Is Tala coming over Ki?' Tyson asked sleepily.

Kiana nodded. 'Tomorrow at eight A.M.'

'Try and get some sleep you two,' Ray said to her and Hilary, 'If he doesn't turn up then we'll go look for him tomorrow.'

Hilary and Kiana nodded. All the boys went inside the dojo and curled up into their sleeping bags and fell asleep almost instantly. Hilary notced Kiana yawn.

'You can take my sleeping bag for tonight,' she said, 'I don't think I'll be going to sleep for a while yet.'

Kiana looked at her unsurely, but a nod and smile from Hilary reassured her.

'Thanks Hil,' she said.

She retreeted to the dojo and curled up in Hilarys sleeping bag and snuggled into the soft pillow. Hilary continued sitting on the deck, watching the stars as a single pearly tear flowed down her soft cheek. She heard a small sob from inside and recognised it as Kiana's. Hilary felt like crying too. She looked to the front entrance of the yard hoping, wishing, praying... that Kai would walk through at any moment... with his scarf flowing and his arms crossed over his chest. But of course, it did not happen.

_Oh Kai... please, PLEASE be safe and come back to us!_

_----_

Kai opened his eyes weakly. His entire body was in excruciating pain. Any other teen would be screaming, but Kai, who was no stranger to unbearable pain, merely clenched his teeth. His neck was the area which hurt the most. He felt icy cold and like his body was made of lead. The woman was gone. But he felt like an evil demon was trying to take over him. Near his hand, he saw a broken and wooden baseball bat. It had been completely snapped in two. He reached out for it.

_That bitch... she bit me! I must... kill myself before... I turn into... a v-vampire!_

He reached his arm out weakly but before he could grab it, the inner demon took control, locking the good part of Kai's conciousness into his own mind in an eternal death-like slumber.

----

The woman strode down the alley casually, carrying a bound and gagged woman over her shoulder. The hostage was unable to kick, sceam or struggle. She was helpless. Kai's mother saw her son's outline, standing up where she had killed him. She smiled.

'Ah... he's been reborn already. That means you won't have to wait long to die,' she added to her bound prisoner.

She dropped the woman on the ground ungracefully and stood infront of Kai who had his hands by his side and his face shadowed. He looked at his mother and smiled, showing the not-yet extended pointed fangs and the hollow crimson eyes.

'Hello mother,' he said with a cold smile.

'Ahh... Kai, how do you feel my son? Look, I have brought you food!' she indicated the bound woman on the ground who looked at him with terror stricken eyes.

Kai glanced down at her carelessly. He looked back to his mother and smirked.

'How do you make vampires?' He asked casually. 'How did you make me one?'

'That's simple,' she said, 'You make them drink your own blood then you drink theirs. Blood exchange. But it must only be done on the night of the new moon. If you try it any other night, your victim will die.'

Kai kept smiling.

'Thank you. Now that you have out lived your usefullness, you can go to hell.'

She looked at him oddly then felt something pentrate her black heart. She looked down and saw a wooden shaft which was once a baseball bat, sticking out of her chest with Kai's hand holding it. Her face contorted with pain and she looked into Kai's cold yet cheerful face.

'K-Kai? Why?'

With those last words she turned to ash and was condemmed to hell for the rest of eternity. Kai dusted his hands off then looked at the bound woman.

'I don't care much for imposters pretending to be my mother, but I do thank that woman for something. For making me a vampire, and for briging me a fresh meal.'

The bound woman couldn't even scream as the living dead teen approached her.

---------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------

_All done this chapter. I hope you liked! Please ignore my spelling errors. Bubiiazz! xoxo Tory_


	3. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

_I am so going to the Steve Irwin public memorial! It will definitely be packed but I don't care... I'm small, I'll weave in and out of people and make sure I'm infront :P Oh, I broke my nail today in basketball. You may be thinking 'Oh God! Another chick obsessed with her nails!' er... no! There is no way I'm like that but when an audible crack is heard frm the other side of the court and there is a split down the centre of my nail and it begins the BLEED down my finger... thats when I can worry about my nail. I am so happy coz it hasn't hurt once! I didn't even realised it had happened until I felt something flapping on my thumb, lol. But I can't take it off coz then it will start to hurt and I reckon people in America would probably be able to hear my swearing:P The date is the 13th and if at the end it says it was finished on another day, that means my nail was pissing me of and I ripped it off. Yeah that's me, lol. Why am I still talking? I will shut up coz you don't want to listen to me, you want to read the story! Enjoy if you can!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Kai kept smiling.

'Thank you. Now that you have out lived your usefullness, you can go to hell.'

She looked at him oddly then felt something pentrate her black heart. She looked down and saw a wooden shaft which was once a baseball bat, sticking out of her chest with Kai's hand holding it. Her face contorted with pain and she looked into Kai's cold yet cheerful face.

'K-Kai? Why?'

With those last words she turned to ash and was condemmed to hell for the rest of eternity. Kai dusted his hands off then looked at the bound woman.

'I don't care much for imposters pretending to be my mother, but I do thank that woman for something. For making me a vampire, and for briging me a fresh meal.'

The bound woman couldn't even scream as the living dead teen approached her.

----

**Hilary POV...**

_'Kai? Where are you? I can't feel you hear anymore!'_

_I'm wandering through a park, the same park Kai had given me my first kiss. That's weird. I could have sworn I was at Tyson's house a moment ago. I must have gone out looking for Kai. I can feel an empty gap inside of my heart... It's strange... I haven't felt that gap since Kai and I started going out. There's no moon tonight, thought it's so easy to see where I'm going. There are no lights, only the billions of stars above my head. What the? What was that? It was like a bat going at like, light speed or something!_

_I followed in the direction the figure had gone but it had semed to disappear._

_'Kai,' I said quietly. 'I'm scared, where are you?'_

_I suddenly saw another dark object flit past in the corner of my eye. I turned around. Something was definitely watching me. It's so cold! _

_'Who's there! Show yourself!'_

_There was a noise behind me. I turned and saw... Kai! I was running over to him but he didn't even acknowledge me. I called his name and there wasn't a single movement. I stopped infront of him. His face was shadowed and eyes were closed so I could only see his facial tattoos._

_'Kai! It's me! Where have you been! Are you hurt? Who was after you and Kiana? KAI!'_

_He didn't move. Why is he ignoring me? Did I do somthing to make him angry? I went to touch his shoulder but as I did, he disappeared in a puff of black smoke!_

_'KAI!'_

_'Save me Hilary,'_

_I heard his usually cool and confident voice ringing all around me. He sounded weak and desperate!_

_'Please Hilary, but you must stay away...'_

_'What do you mean Kai? How can I help you if I can't go near you? Where are you! What's going on!'_

Normal POV...

Hilary was rudely awoken from her dream as some one shook her shoulders.

'Hilary? OI! HIL!'

Hilary opened her eyes and looked into Tyson's face.

'Morning camper!' he said in a forced cheerful voice.

Hilary didn't even reply. She looked at her watch. 7:56am. She looked back at Tyson.

'Did Kai turn up?' she asked almost imediately.

The navy haired blader shook his head sadly.

'Sorry, he's still not here.'

Hilary sat up. Her whole body felt stiff. She looked at her surroundings and realised she'd fallen asleep, leaning against the outside wall of the house with the hard deck floor under her. She figued she'd gone to sleep watching the stars. She flexed her back and then slumped sadly. Kai still wasn't back yet. She then remembered the dream! She thought hard, but her memories were about as easy to hold on to as water in your hands. Itwas near impossible and soon she gave up. Tyson sat beside her.

'How are you feeling?' he asked,

'I feel like shit,' Hilary replied bluntly. 'Where's Kiana?'

'Inside with Tala,' Tyson replied, 'He came half an hour early, so I was woken up at least four hours earlier than usual on a sunday morning.'

Hilary gave a feeble smile. Tyson took out his moblie phone from his pocket and began writing a new text message. Ray, Max and Daichi came out of the dojo and joined them and were soon followed by Kiana and Tala. Tala's feirce blue eyes looked down at Hilary. His red hair shifted slightly in the soft breeze. He nodded to her and sat down with Kiana. Kai's twin was looking very tearfull and held onto Tala's waist while he put a protective arm around her shoulders. Hilary sniffed and looked away bitterly. How she wished that that was her and Kai. Kiana seemed to sense this but didn't let go of her boyfriend.

'When are we going to look for Kai?' she asked quietly.

'One sec,' said Tyson still concentrating on his phone.

There was a small chime then Tyson put his phone away.

'Okay, now we can go,' he said, 'I just needed to message some people and tell them that we need help looking for Kai.'

Hilary looked at him curiously.

'Who exactly did you have in mind?' she asked.

Tyson smiled, 'You know, just some old friends!'

'Like who?' asked Kiana.

Tala smirked knowingly.

'Kenny, Rik, Lee, Mariah, Gary, Kevin, Robert, Miguel, Crusher, Mystel, Garland and a whole load of other people!' Tyson replied.

'I'll call Spencer and Bryan,' said Tala.

'Thank you,' Kiana said looking up at him affectionately

'No problem,' said Tala, reaching into his pocket for his cell.

----

Kai stayed in the darkness of the alley. A small trickle of blood, which was not his own, had travelled from the corner of his mouth down to his chin and was beginning to dry. Kai seemed to remember it and licked it off, savouring the taste. He wasn't quite accustomed to his retractable fangs yet but was learning quickly how to control them. He remembered how he hadn't wanted to become this creation of evil.

_I was such a fool... this is unbelievable! It is the best thing that has ever happened to me._

Kai looked up at the light blue sky. The direct sunlight was a mere foot from him. He held out his hand into the light. It was fine! He didn't burn!

_Strange... _he thought looking at his hand closer. _I thought vampires burned in sunlight? This is weird. Shit, I shouldn't have killed my mum. Oh well, I'll just have to find another. There must be other vampires. I'll find another one and find out exactly what my weaknesses are._

He smirked and walked out confidently into the sun. The moment his eyes were graced with the bright light though, Kai hissed in pain and covered them quickly, cursing. He walked out of the back alley's quickly and out to the street where the rows of shops which had large concrete verandas. She walked into the shade and lowered his hand. People walked past him busily. Only a small few people noticed his deathly pale complection and dark eyes which looked as if he was wearing eye liner or something. He looked fearful to any one and most people averted their gaze, trying not to make eye contact. Kai walked along the aligned shops and approached a stand of sunglasses. He quickly scanned over them as he approached and snatched up a stylish black pair, putting them on his sensitive eyes. Kai had made it only three steps before he felt a strong hand grab hold of his wrist.

'Hey kid, plan on paying for those?'

The mans gruff voice made Kai turn around carelessly, wrenched his wrist out of the mans hand.

'Jesus boy!' the shopkeeper looked at his hand then back at Kai, 'You're as cold as death!'

Kai smirked.

'How very observant of you.'

People on the street didn't stop to watch, in fact, they sped up. The air in that part of the street seemed frosty and it was all being emitted from the slate and navy haired teen with the tattoos of his face. No one wanted to be around incase this teen was packing a gun or was a part of a gang.

'What do you want old man?' Kai asked rudely.

The shopkeeper, who had been studying Kai's fearsome appearance and was clearly taken aback, remembered and cleared his throat.

'I want you to pay for those glasses!'

Kai continued to wear his cocky smirk.

'No I don't think I will.'

The man glared at his insolence.

'Then take 'em off and get out of here! No money, no sale punk!'

'Take them off?' Kai lowered the glasses and revealed his sinister eyes, 'Why should I follow orders from a creature as pathetic as you? Back off!'

The man was paralized by the teens eyes. The red light, the crimson orbs with no identifiable pupil and the hollow space within where a soul should reside. It terrified the man. Kai put the glasses back on. He snickered and walked away, leaving the shopkeeper frozen in shock with people beginning to stare at him. Kai was feeling good until a sudden pang of hunger changed that. His stomach growled.

_I need food! _Kai thought.

He suddenly smiled. He looked at each of his next potential meals as they walked pass him.

----

Hilary and Ray had had left the oers, going off to search for Kai on their own. Tyson, Max, Daichi, Kiana and Tala were going to meet up with the others. Hilary was too impatient to wait though and Ray felt it wise that if there was a kidnapper lurking around, it would be safer that they stayed in pairs or groups. It was now 9 o'clock. Hilary could feel the anxiety building inside of her. Ray seemed to sense this and put a hand on her shoulder.

'Don't worry, we'll find him!'

Hilary nodded but still wasn't entirely convinced.

'Kenny is tracking Dranzer's bit signal through his laptop.' theraven haired teen continued, 'Kai never goes anywhere without his beyblade! He should be calling us at any moment.'

As if on cue, Ray's mobile began to ring. He checked the caller ID, gave Hilary a told-you-so grin then answered his phone, putting it on speaker.

'Kenny,'

_'Ray! I found Dranzer!' _the brunettes voice came through. _'I can tell you where to go but it's a bit confusing.'_

'Just give us directions.' said Hilary, 'Oh and Kenny, you rock!'

----

Kai followed a teenaged girl back towards the alley he'd exited earlier. He was about to grab her when he saw two familure people crossing the road. Not wanting to be seen just yet, he ducked behind a group of arguing tourists and watched them stop at the foot entrance to the alley. One was a male, with black hair tied back into a pony tail and tightly enclosed with a clean white bandage, and the other was a beautiful female with shiny chocolate coloured hair which bounced playfully in the breeze. The boy spoke on the phone then they entered the alley. Kai smirked and began to follow.

_This makes searching for a meal a lot easier now!_

----

'Are you sure we're in the right place Kenny?' Ray asked utting the mobile back on speaker seeing that no one else was listening.

_'I'm positive,' _Kenny replied, _'I am tracking Dranzer and Drigger and you are both close by. Take the next right!'_

Ray and Hilary obeyed. Kai followed them, making sure they wouldn't see him. Ray and Hilary saw a large industrial bin packed to the brim and a collapsed fire escape deck up ahead.

_'Just a few more metres!' _Kenny said.

Ray and Hilary suddenly stopped. Around the collapsed deck were small streams of blood leading from behind the blind side of the bin and ending in a pool of the dark skarlet fluid.

'We... we'll call you back Kenny...' said Ray ending the call almost numbly.

Hilary ran forward fearfully.

_Oh please God! Don't let it be Kai!_

She stopped and clapped her hands over her mouth, seeing the victim. A woman was propped up into a sitting position against the wall, dead. Kai's blue beyblade which Dranzer resided within lay beside her. Ray took a step forward but suddenly heard a sound behind him. Before he could even turn around, something or some one behind him, struck him hard in the back of the head with incredible force, knocking him out cold instantly. Hilary heard Ray hit the floor and tore her eyes away from the dead womans body. She looked over and her mouth dropped. Kai was standing behind Ray's unconscious form, unclenching his fist and straightening up. He smirked at his girlfriend with evil and deadly intentions.

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey peoples! It's the 14th! Yep you guessing it! I ripped my thumb nail off! Though I did it yesterday(I typed first part during sose when I was supposed to be doing my assignment work:P) I was going to come home and continue typing but I was so bored during english, I just took it by the edge and wrenchd it off quickly. It was unbearable pain for like ten seconds, and my teacher knew all too well that I was in pain :P She thought I was talking about Macbeth(book I was supposed to be reading quietly) and thats why she came over, lol. sheknew i wasnt as soon as she saw the blood. ah well... for anyone under 16, PLEASE don't use me as an example. I AM AN IDIOT! be sensible! not like me! even charlotte is more sensible than me and she is one of the most chidich and perverted pplz ever! lol, soz charlotte, no offence! please dont hurt me! u rock! well anyway i wont be updating as often as I usually do, mainly becoz i was band from the computer and going out because I was once again being an idiot. lol cyaz!_

_Tory! xox_


	4. Bitter Sweet Taste

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

_Please review and ignore any spelling errors._

_thanks._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

She stopped and clapped her hands over her mouth, seeing the victim. A woman was propped up into a sitting position against the wall, dead. Kai's blue beyblade which Dranzer resided within lay beside her. Ray took a step forward but suddenly heard a sound behind him. Before he could even turn around, something or some one behind him, struck him hard in the back of the head with incredible force, knocking him out cold instantly.

Hilary heard Ray hit the floor and tore her eyes away from the dead womans body. She looked over and her mouth dropped. Kai was standing behind Ray's unconscious form, unclenching his fist and straightening up. He smirked at his girlfriend with evil and deadly intentions.

----

**Normal POV...**

Hilary looked at Kai in surprise.

"Kai! You're alright!"

Hilary smiled widely and ran to give him a hug but stopped, seeing Ray crumpled at his feet.

"What did you do to Ray?!" she asked in shock. "Is he alright? Why did you hurt him?"

"I thought he was going to make a move on you." Kai lied with a smirk.

The true reason was because he did not want Ray to interfere. Kai was an awesome fighter, and the only other person who could even come close to matching his skills was Ray.

Hilary gave an unsure smile at his feigned affection but it quickly ended. She looked back at the dead woman.

"Look Kai! I... I think she's dead!"

Kai walked around Ray's limp body and glanced carelessly at the corpse. Hilary hurried forward and skooped up Kai's beyblade, Dranzer, from where it sat beside the woman. She scurried back away quickly and turned back to Kai and knelt beside Ray.

"You were here," She said quietly, "What... what happened to you?! I mean, who was attacking you? Why? Why is your beyblade next to this... this dead woman?"

Hilar was obviously flustered and seemed like she were about to faint. She held her head in her hand, trying to bring herself together. She looked at Kai, waiting for an answer. Kai shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. The fact that he was showing so little emotion towards the currant situation was infuriating.

"Answer me Kai!" Hilary said angrily, "How could you not know? Do you have any idea how scared everyone has been? Kiana is so worried about you! Don't you even care? And what about this woman? Was she your attacker?"

"No."

"Then who is she? You were here Kai! Your blade was here! Who killed her? Do you even care that shes dead?"

"Of course," He lied, "But its not worth worrying over. If she is dead, she's dead. Theres nothing we can do about it and theres no way we can bring her back."

Hilary shook her head at him in disbelief then put her hands on Ray.

"Aren't you even going to see if Ray is alright?" She said bitterly.

"He'll be fine."

Hilary glared at him then checked Ray's vital signs. He was fine but unconscious. Hilary stood up and stared at Kai.

"You have some nerve!" She said in low tones. "You were attacked! You sent Kiana to Tysons place by herself at like midnight. You disappear and now, when I find you, you knock out Ray and act like a total jerk! You haven't even told me what happened last night!"

"It doesn't really matter." Kai replied.

"Yes it does!! What has gotten into you?!" Hilary snapped, "You're not acting like the Kai I know!"

Kai smirked.

"Don't worry. I feel better than ever."

Hilary's face soften slightly but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong.

----

Kiana ventured away from the main group of people quietly, walking like a lost soul. Tyson, Max, Daichi, Tala, Mariah and herself were searching this part of town, whilst Bryan, Spencer, Rik, Crusher and Robert checked the ghetto. Lee, Kevin, Gary, Mystel, Garland and Brooklyn were out scouring the upper part of the town near the beach. Hilary and Ray had gone off on their own and no one had heard from them for the past couple of hours.

Kiana sat down on a park bench and had her face in her hands. Tyson and Max noticed and started towards her, only to be stopped by Mariah.

"Just leave her be for a minute guys," said the pink haired girl softly, "I think she just needs some time to herself."

Tyson and Max nodded quietly.

Kiana felt tears prickle her eyes and rubbed them harshly. She heard some one sit down beside her and looked to see Tala.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

Kiana shook her head slowly.

"What if something happened to him Tala?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Kai's a tough guy," Tala put his arm around her shoulders, "I'm sure he is fine. He managed to beat up your foster mums boyfriend."

"Thats just it!" Kiana said, "He was injured in that fight! He would have been weakened from the fight! What if the guy was a murderer or something? Or what if Craige decided to come after us and finish what he started? Or-"

"Shh!" Tala put a finger on her lips. "Just calm down. Take a deep breath Ki."

Kiana obeyed and took several deep breaths. She finally settled down and laid her head against Tala's chest.

"I wonder what happened to Hilary and Ray?" She whispered.

"Knowing Hilary," Tala gazed at the sky, "She'd be out searching even the sewers."

"I think she was a bit jealous, of us last night. She really misses Kai and us hugging and all that was making her feel bitter."

"I guess." Tala said stiffly.

"Maybe we should just, you know, not do that stuff in front of Hil until we find Kai."

"Fine." Tala muttered grudgingly.

He could tell even Kiana didn't want to stop their lovey dovey actions but would do it for her friends sake.

"Thank you." She whispered kissing him softly on the lips.

Tala kissed her back but their actions were soon ended when the sounds of feet padding came rapidly towards them. They looked up and saw Mariah there with a large smile on her face.

"Kenny is on the phone!" She said, "He said he knows where Kai is and Hilary and Ray are with him!"

Kiana and Tala jumped to their feet. Kiana grasped Mariah's arms and gazed into her eyes urgently.

"Where are they?!" She demanded.

"Tyson's on the phone with Kenny at the moment," Mariah said, slightly taken aback, "He said he'll lead us to them!"

----

Kai put a hand to his stomach. He was now starving. He needed food. Hilary's prattle about feelings and him having to care about corpses was boring him.

'_Just shut up,' _He thought. '_I'm so hungry.'_

A voice came into Kai's head. It was his mothers voice. The soft, vampyric hiss he'd heard when she'd killed him.

_'I shall return with your first meal! After all... if we leave your hunger too long... you may turn into a rogue.'_

What did she mean? Rogue?

'_Aren't all vampires rogue?' _Kai thought.

Hilary looked back down to Ray.

"Kai, come help me carry Ray," She said, "Let's go back to Tyson's. I... I'm not comfortable being here. We could be contaminating a crime scene."

Kai suddenly gave her his full attention. A thin smile played on his lips. His hunger was starting to go to his brain. He felt light headed and unpredictable, like his body was being taken over. He started towards Hilary. He could smell her blood, and it made his mouth almost water.

"There's no hurry." He said silkily.

Hilary took a step back and smiled thinly at him.

"It's neither the time nor place Kai." She said sternly. "We have to get out of here."

"Not just yet."

"Kai? Stop. What are you doing?"

"I missed you Hilary," He said smoothly, "Can't I embrace my girlfriend?"

"Not when you've pissed her off." She said, still walking back.

She felt her back bump against something hard and looked back. She was against the wall and the womans corpse was no more than three metres from her. Kai didn't stop coming towards her, a terrifyingly sweet smile spread across his handsome features. Hilary's eyes kept darting from the corpse to her boyfriend until Kai was standing right before her. He touched her cheek softly with his hand. Hilary cringed, surprised at how icy his skin was.

"Stop Kai," She whispered. "What... w-what if the person who murdered that poor woman is still around?"

Kai leant in close to her. Hilary pressed her back harder into the wall in a vain attempt to move away from Kai. She felt his breath coming across her neck then onto her ear. It was frosty and caused shivers to run up her spine.

"Y-you're scaring me Kai..." She said with a voice just above a breath.

"The murderer is still here." He whispered.

"W-what do you m-mean?" She stammered.

She heard Kai give a small snigger.

"I killed her." He whispered.

Hilary felt shock course through her.

"What are you saying Kai? W-why?"

He didn't answer. Hilary made to move sideways away from him but he slammed both his hands onto the wall either side of her head. Kai took off his sunglasses, smirked and gazed into her ruby eyes which had terror written in them.

----

Kiana, Tala, Mariah, Tyson, Max and Daichi stopped at the entrance to the alley.

"Are you sure they are in here Chief?" Tyson asked Kenny over the phone.

"Give me that!" Kiana snapped, snatching Tyson's mobile from him. "They are in there aren't they?"

"_Yes," _Kenny answered, "_This is where I tracked their beyblades to. Hilary and Ray are still in there."_

"Thank you Kenny." Kiana said.

She thrust the mobile back into Tyson's hand and ran into the alley with Tala at her side.

----

Hilary couldn't tear her eyes away from Kai's. They were so hollow and lifeless. It terrified her. The only form of light in the cold, crimson orbs was the sinister red glint. Hilary tried to run away but Kai grasped her arms and held them to the wall with inhuman strength. Hilary struggled but it was like a mouse trying to escape the constricting coils of a python. She felt tears of fear forming at her eyes.

"Please Kai... let me go! Lets just go home! Please!"

Kai sniggered softly. His stomach gave a painful pang of hunger. He leant in close to Hilary's neck.

"Don't be afraid," He whispered. "Fear makes the blood bitter."

Hilary had no idea what he was talking about but that made her even more afraid.

"P-please don't hurt me!" She cried.

Never had she ever thought she would have to say those words to the person he loved. If it were any other man or boy who had pinned her to the wall, she would have kicked them as hard as humanly possible straight in the man-hood. But she couldn't bring herself to do it to Kai. She was afraid. Too afraid to do anything but sob and plead. Kai came back and faced her.

"I'm not going to kill you yet," He said quietly.

"Y-_yet_?" Hilary stuttered.

Kai smiled. "No, not yet. You're special to me. I will make you like me. Though, not straight away."

His face came closer.

"After all... you love me, and that affection has made your blood oh so sweet. I can smell it. It's mouth-watering."

Hilary didn't move as his lips touched upon hers. Her kissed her softly. Hilary couldn't bring herself to move. She just stood in numb terror, completely confused. Kai kissed her bottom lip and his two fangs grew from either side of his top row of teeth.

Hilary felt two sharp stings on her bottom lip then her whole world misted over. Kai withdrew his fangs from her bottom lip and tasted her blood, letting it run down his throat. His hunger disappeared. Hilary's body was rigid and stiff.

"Kai?!"

Kai stopped drinking his girlfriends blood. He recognised that voice. He didn't need to turn. He knew exactly who was behind him. He could smell them. Tyson, Mariah, Max, Daichi, Tala and his twin, Kiana.

"What are you doing to Hilary?!" Tyson demanded.

"Oh my God, Ray!"

Mariah swooped down to Ray's side immediatly and cradled his head in her arms, Daichi knelt beside her. The boys stared in horror at the corpse of the woman, propped against the wall. Kiana seemed to be frozen to the spot, her mouth slightly ajar in shock.

"What on earth happened here Kai?" Tala demanded.

Kai brought his head away from Hilary. Her body went limp and the only thing keeping her up was Kai's grip on her arms. He didn't even notice his beyblade fall from her limp hand. Tala took a step forwards and stared at his friend.

"Kai!" He said harshly.

The teen turned around to them with a sinister smile. A small line of Hilary's blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and down to his chin. Tala took a step back in horror. The boys were all shocked speechless. Mariah held Ray's limp form closer to her body, her eyes wide in terror. Their eyes darted over to Hilary. Her bottom lip was bleeding, forming a little brook of blood to trickle down her chin and neck and soak into her top. He released Hilary, letting her body slide down the wall and fall to the floor like a broken doll. Kai's eyes suddenly rested on his sisters. She looked shocked, hurt and terrified. Kai started towards them but stopped. The light hit his eyes and he covered them, growling in pain. He looked down for his sunglasses but found them broken, half under Hilary. He glared back at his sister then to his old friends.

"I'll be back." He said softly.

He turned and ran into the darkness of the alley, disappearing from sight. Tyson and Max ran over to where Hilary laid. Tala was shocked. He had seen the two ivory white fangs in Kai's mouth and the emptiness of his darkened eyes. He turned around and looked at Kiana. She had tears streaming from her eyes. Tala started for her then ran. Kiana's eyes rolled back and she fainted. Tala caught her before she hit the hard ground. He looked back to where Kai had disappeared. Tyson and Max were on their knees beside Hilary but didn't know what to do, panic already trying to control them. Hilary's pale arms had already formed purple bruises where Kai had held her.

"What the fuck did Kai do?!" Tyson yelled. "Hilary! Come on! Wake up!"

"Is she alive?" Tala asked.

Max nodded. "But it's like she's unconscious or in a coma."

"Was... w-was he drinking Hil's b-b-blood?!" Daichi stammered in fear.

"Yes." Tala said softly. "But I hope to God he isn't what I think he is."

"You mean...?" Mariah whispered to him.

Tala nodded quietly.

"But..." Tyson said, "I thought they were only in fairytales? You know, created to make naughty children behave or put in stories to tell around a camp fire? A myth!"

"All myths have some truth behind them." Tala said darkly. "Maybe vampires are real after all."

--------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm sorry its taken so long for me to update this one!! I have been so sidetracked lately, lol. I'm sorry about all the incorrect spelling. My thumb is swollen from playing Super Smash Brothers on the Nintendo with my lil bro for 3 hours straight, lol. Well, I hope you enjoyed. Its not one of the best chapters I've writted but I'm in a rush, sorry!! xoxo_

_Torz_


	5. Magenta Acid Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

_I am sorry I haven't updated this one in a long time. I was just really wrapped in Bad Omens!! I love that story._

_Well, I hope you like!!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Previously...**_

Hilary's pale arms had already formed purple bruises where Kai had held her.

"What the fuck did Kai do?!" Tyson yelled. "Hilary! Come on! Wake up!"

"Is she alive?" Tala asked.

Max nodded. "But it's like she's unconscious or in a coma."

"Was... w-was he drinking Hil's b-b-blood?!" Daichi stammered in fear.

"Yes." Tala said softly. "But I hope to God he isn't what I think he is."

"You mean...?" Mariah whispered to him.

Tala nodded quietly.

"But..." Tyson said, "I thought they were only in fairytales? You know, created to make naughty children behave or put in stories to tell around a camp fire? A myth!"

"All myths have some truth behind them." Tala said darkly. "Maybe vampires are real after all."

----

**Now...**

Hilary lay in soft bed under the feather blanket silently. She had been awake for at least an hour now but she didn't have the strength to even flicker her eyelids or lift a finger. Her bottom lip was throbbing painfully, the two fang holes still looking raw.

_'What's wrong with me?' _She thought in fear, _'Why can't I move?'_

She could hear movement in the room then something touching her forehead gently. She was completely sapped of all her energy, and left lying there like a broken doll. Soon she was overcome with weariness and

**----**

It had been almost two days since they had found Hilary, Kai and Ray inside the alley and Hilary was still unconscious. Tyson and Kiana had both covered for her, telling her parents that she had been staying over their houses but they could only do that for so long. Ray sat beside Hilary today and dabbed her brow with a damp cloth. They had all taken turns in watching her, hoping, praying that she'd soon wake up. Tala, Max and Tyson stood outside the room, not able to stop worrying. Kenny and Daichi were worried also but kept to the lounge room.

"How's Kiana doing?" Tyson asked Tala.

Tala looked over to him from his position leaning against the wall and sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Not too good." He replied. "She's not talking to me or anyone else. She only comes out of her room when she wants to watch Hilary."

"It's not fair!" Tyson suddenly shouted angrily. "How could Kai do this?! Look at what he's done to Hil! And his sister! And... and how the fuck did he become a 'Vampire' anyway?!"

Ray stepped out of the room just in time to hear the loud outburst.

"It is a big mistery," Ray mused, "But I don't think we should worry about that... not just at this very second. We should think about what we should do with the girls."

"Is Hilary okay?" Max asked, finally breaking his silence for the first time since the alley.

Ray gave a sad look. "No change in her condition."

----

_Dream_

_"Kai... How could you do this to me? I love you Kai..."_

_Hilary looked around herself. The area was filled with a grey mist that continued on to be the sky. It streatched on for infinity, though it trapped and suffocated her at the same time. Hilary felt the coldness of this place prickle her skin and freeze the tears which tumbled from her eyes. She brushed the watery beads away and they turned to sparkling glitter and disappeared into the air. She didn't even notice the beautiful sparkles of her own tears, her mind was focussed upon Kai and what happened in the alley. The images replayed before her very eyes in hallucinogenic realness. She felt as though if she reached out, she could touch Kai's face._

_"How could you do that Kai? I thought you loved me..."_

_"...Hilary..."_

_Hilary whirled around in alarm, searching for the owner of the second voice. It was pained and oh so familiar to her._

_"Hilary..."_

_She remembered who it was. She felt so stupid for not realising it immediatly._

_"Kai?! Where are you?"_

_"Hilary... Help me... Please..."_

_Kai materisalised in front of her, but his body was whispy and looked like is frame was being sucked back from where he'd come. His face looked so agonised and regretful. ilary had never seen that expresson on his before and it was breaking her heart._

_"Please Hilary, you need to help me..." His voice was a whisper, but it echoed through out the whole of the eternity. "I am sorry Hilary... I am so sorry... Stay away from me, I don't want to hurt you again..."_

_"Wait Kai! I don't understand! How can I help you if I can't go near you?!"_

_Kai gave her a small smile but she could still ee the pain in his eyes. Some thing was hurting him. This wasn't the Kai that she'd been with in the alley, this was the real Kai, the one she'd fallen in love with._

_"You'll find a way," He said softly, "I trust you... You will suceed, you have to... if you don't... then many more people will die and you will have no choice but to kill me."_

_"Wow, no pressure," She said, feeling new tears prickle the corners of her eyes. "I could never kill you Kai! Never!"_

_She ran towards him. He was slowly being blown away, like sand on the wind. He gave her one last sad smile._

_"I love you Hil... please... help me..."_

_Hilary threw her arms around Kai but the moment she felt his solid body in her grasp he disappeared causing Hilary to fall forwards, fall straight into conscious reality._

**----**

Hilary sat bolt upright only to have her head smack painfully against something above her and fall back into the plush pillow under her head.

"Damn it Hil! Who would have thought you'd have such a hard head! Shit!"

Hilary felt the pain in her head but couldn't summon the strength to even touch it. She rolled her eyes over to the direction of the voice and saw Tyson sitting beside her, rubbing his head ruefully. He gave her a wry smile.

"Glad to se you're finally awake."

"T... Tyson?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"W-where..."

"You're at my house." He said softly. "How are you feeling?"

'_Like crap...' _Was what she wanted to say but all that passed her lips was a soft moan.

Her energy was quickly leaving her again. "Kai..."

Tyson's face formed a saddened, bitter mask. "He's gone. Don't worry Hil, we wont let him hurt you again."

"No..." She whispered, "We... need to... save... him..."

Hilary felt and saw the dark mist swirling around the borders of her vision, pulling her steadily back into the darkness. Tyson saw her eyes beginning to wander and get unfocussed. He cupped her face in his hands and shook her gently.

"No no Hil! Come on Hil stay with me! HEY! YOU GUYS GET IN HERE!"

Hilary heard the door open abruptly and feet pounding the floor. Tala, Max and Ray all hurried over to Hilary and Tyson.

"She woke up," Tyson eaxplained quickly, "But shes going to pass out again."

"Must... help... Kai..." She whispered again. "He's in... trouble..."

"Okay Hilary, we'll help Kai," Ray said, "Just stay conscious!"

Hilary gave a weak smile. "Th... thank you..."

Her eyes rolled back and the darkness engulfed her once more. Tyson grasped her shoulders.

"Hil? Hilary! Wake up!"

"She's out again Tyson." Tala said calmly. "Why does she want us to help Kai? She knows what he did to her, I mean. Kai told me she bashed her last boyfriend to a bloody pulp just because he pushed her when they split. Kai almost killed her and she wants to help him? Not that I'm complaining or anything, he's my best friend... I just want to know why."

"So do I." Ray replied.

"So," Tyson said clapping his hands together, "Who has an idea on how we make Vampire Boy back into the Moody Bastard?!"

----

Kai sat calmly in the high branches of a thick tree, just edging a kids playground. He watched the children playing happily, calling out to their parents and eating from little packed lunches that their mothers or fathers had so lovingly made for them. To Kai, the entire park was just a menu. A few children and their parents were starting to go home to prepare for dinner, others were begging to stay just five minutes longer. Kai growled when he noticed there were no children on their own. The sun was just tipping upon the horizon sending the golden glow cascading over the town. Kai sheilded his delicate eyes from the bright orb and scanned the side walks. The death toll for today was only two. He was not a glutton, he fed only when he needed to... at breakfast, lunch and tea.

The last couple of children and adults left the playground ad headed home, completely unaware that they had just been watched by ravenous eyes. Kai was hungry again, but there was something more important on his mind at the moment... finding another vampire. He needed to know what his strengths were and more im importantly, his weaknesses. He had absolutely no doubt that Tala would find some way of stopping him. He was no as sure that his friend would slay him. Tala was going out with Kai's twin and Kai very much doubted that Kiana would want to see her only living family, her only brother, killed.

Although, Tala was no fool. He would do what is needed to do and if that meant killing Kai, he would do it. If Kai went after Kiana, or Hilary or anyone else then Tala would kill Kai without hesitation, in accordance with his motto, "Shoot first, ask questions never". Though the red-haired Russian had never excercised that rule on any of his friends before.

Kai yawned. The sun was almost set and the birds were trilling their evening harmony. The street lights began to flisker and shops was starting to close up for the day. Kai jumped off the 20 foot high tree branch and landed gracefully on the ground. He had stolen a black, leather cloak which trailed behind him. It was a freezing night but the teenaged vampire felt nothing on his dead skin. The sun had disappeared over the horizon now and Kai was once again searching for his vampire kin for the second night in a row. He could putoff his hunger for a while but sooner or later he'd have to find a fresh victim, and they were growing more scarce now that the murders were being documented on the news.

Kai had been searching for hours now and hid hunger was getting worse. A sudden movement on the opposite sidewalk caused him to duck quickly behind a car. A girl was running through the streets, back towards the park Kai had just left. She was alone and the streets were deserted at one o'clock in the morning. He groaned and began to run after her, gliding through the streets as nothing more than a swift shadow.

'_It feels like I'm just going in circles!' _He thought wearily.

The girl stopped running upon reaching the park and began walking calmly. Kai walked a small distance behind her. She was wearing jeans, ugg-boots and a black turtle-neck skivvy. Her shoulder length blonde hair had been tied back in a neat ponytail. She was mumbling something with venom in her voice. Kai stalked up until he was right behind her.

"What's a pretty girl like you wondering around at this time of night?"

The girl spun around in alarm and backed away from him.

"Who the hell are- wait... you're Kai Hiwatari!"

Kai smiled and walked up towards the girl.

"That's right. Now what's the problem."

"Nothing," she said, slightly flustered and blushing as Kai touched her cheek with his strong yet cold hands. "Just... bitch mother... bastard father... and... and..."

She lost track of what she was saying as Kai kissed her cheek gently. The girl felt tingles travel down her spine. This was like a dream come true for her. Kai travelled down and kissed her neck. He heard her moan softly. The girl reached her hands up and wrapped them around Kai. Her eyes suddenly went wide and her mouth came ajar as Kai sank his fangs into her soft velvet like flesh. The girl made a soft, choked whimper and went limp in his arms, dying. Unbeknownst to Kai, a pair of acidic yellow eyes were watching him.

"Nicely done Mr Hiwatari."

Kai turned around quickly, dropping the lifeless girl to the ground. Standing there behind him was another girl. She was gorgeous, a toxic beauty and looked to be only 16. Her eyes were an acid yellow colour and lined with black eye-liner and mascara. Her lush lips had indigo lipstick covering them perfectly and her long black hair had large streaks of indigo that travelled down to the tips. Her skin was a ghastly pale and her body was thin and curved perfectly in all the right places. She wore tight black leather corset and a short black skirt and knee high boots, made of the same material. Draped over her was a black leather cloak with a undone black belt around the waiste and her hands were covered in black, fingerless gloves. Kai turned his whole body towards her and approached her slowly.

"Hey there. What's your name gorgeous? What are you doing out here so late?"

"Watching you." She replied."My name is Magenta."

Magenta's voice was accented. She was from Transelvania but her accent was only light, as though she'd been living elsewhere for a few years.

"Is that right?" He asked raising her hand towards her.

Magenta slapped it out of the way.

"I am not your prey Kai," She said silkily, "I am your kin."

"So you're a vampire huh?" Kai mused, smiling. "Finally, I've found one."

"Uh, no. I found you." She said, examining him up and down. "You've done well for a new-blood. Killing four people already, and slaying your mother. Very well done."

"That hag wasn't my mother." Kai spat.

"Yes," Magenta contradicted, "She was. "She died because a vampire bit her. She was turned when I unburied her and poored the same vampires blood into her mouth. After that I of course slayed the other but I took your mother and taught her how to hunt."

"You turned her?" Kai asked, "But that was years ago. You would have only been like two."

"Despite my appearance," Magenta remained calm, "I am one hundred and thirty-seven years old."

"So you're ancient." Kai smirked.

Magenta glared coldly at him. Kai felt his hunger still present.

"Vampires have blood too don't they?" He asked. "They would if they were able to turn people."

Before Kai could even lean forwards, he felt a slight pressure on his stomach, making him stop. He looked down and smirked. Magenta held a wooden stake to him. He hadn't even seen her pull it out.

"If you drank my blood, you'd make yourself sick." She said softly. "Come with me Kai, I will show you how to be a true vampire."

Kai starred into her acid eyes and nodded almost unconsciously. She was so beautiful, it would be stupid not to follow her, especially when she was going to teach him all he wanted to know. The though of killing her had crossed Kai's mind, after all, he did already have Hilary and why would he want to be with a chick over a hundred years old? But he reserved that thought for the moment. He allowed Magenta to take his hand and lead him away.

----

Kiana was still awake, even at this time of night. How could she possibly sleep? Her brother, her only brother, was a vampire! Questions raced through her head. How did it happen? Why Kai? Was there anyway to turn him back to normal? Was he alright now? Was he still the same person he was before? She snorted at that question. Of course he wasn't. He was caught sucking Hilary's blood in the alley, next to a womans corpse. The real Kai would never have even though about hurting Hilary! Kiana sat lied on the bed in the spare room that Tyson had offered her. The door was locked and the curtains were shut. She hugged her pillow tightly.

"Kai," She whispered in a strangled sob, "What happened to you? I just want you back to normal... I want my brother!"

A soft knock was heard on the door. Kiana didn't even bother looking at it.

"Go away!"

"Kiana, it's me." Tala's voice was slightly muffled by the door but Kiana heard him.

She hesitated a moment then got up and unlocked the door. Tala opened it and followed Kiana inside, closing the door behind him.

"How you doing?" He asked softly.

"How do you think?" She replied bitterly, climbing onto the queen sized bed and hugging the pillow again. "I'm sorry Tala, I guess... I am just a bit-"

"Don't worry." He said sitting on the bed beside her. "Hilary woke up a couple of hours ago."

"She did?! Is she okay?!"

"She's fine," Tala said will a smile. "But she has no energy. She's asleep again at the moment."

Kiana nodded and slouched again.

"She said something before," Tala continued, "Just before she passed out again..."

Kiana starred at him.

"She said we have to help Kai. That we have to save him and that he was in trouble. The guys and I have come up with nothing so far. We are all out of idea's. We sure could use a bright mind like you to help us."

Kiana showed a feeble smile. "Okay, I'll help you.

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_I hope you liked this chapter. I have so many stories to update, lol. Sorry for the wait, I just got too sidetrack with Killer Camp and Bad Omens and I completely forgot about all my other stories!_

_Please forgive me and PLEASE review!!!_

_xoxo_

_ps. I don't think I'll update Bad Omens until I get a few more reviews... heh heh heh, just adding to the suspense for those of you who actually read it. I mean, it's just terrible what Omen does to poor little Max :P  
Now I feel like such a bitch but my friends told me to do this. soz_


	6. Unwelcome

_**Previously...**_

Magenta glared coldly at him. Kai felt his hunger still present.

"Vampires have blood too don't they?" He asked. "They would if they were able to turn people."

Before Kai could even lean forwards, he felt a slight pressure on his stomach, making him stop. He looked down and smirked. Magenta held a wooden stake to him. He hadn't even seen her pull it out.

"If you drank my blood, you'd make yourself sick." She said softly. "Come with me Kai, I will show you how to be a true vampire."

Kai starred into her acid eyes and nodded almost unconsciously. She was so beautiful, it would be stupid not to follow her, especially when she was going to teach him all he wanted to know. The thought of killing her had crossed Kai's mind, after all, he did already have Hilary and why would he want to be with a chick over a hundred years old? But he reserved that thought for the moment. He allowed Magenta to take his hand and lead him away.

--

Kiana nodded and slouched again.

"She said something before," Tala continued, "Just before she passed out again..."

Kiana starred at him.

"She said we have to help Kai. That we have to save him and that he was in trouble. The guys and I have come up with nothing so far. We are all out of idea's. We sure could use a bright mind like you to help us."

Kiana showed a feeble smile. "Okay, I'll help you.

----

**Now...**

It was almost 4 in the morning and Kai felt weary. He and Magenta had killed another two people that night and fed from them, so why was he so tired?

"The sun is coming up." Magenta whispered, looking at the yellow haze just behind the mountains.

"So?" Kai asked. "What's the big deal? I was walking around fine yesterday."

"How long did you actually spend in the sun Kai?" Magenta asked coldly, "Were you in it for longer than an hour? Or did you just get small doses of it every now and again."

"Small doses." He replied. "Never longer than ten minutes."

"You are lucky." She whispered. "Do you know why this world isn't over-run by our kind? It's because new vampires walk into the sun and feel nothing. Like a normal person if they stay in it for too long they begin to get hot. But what they don't realize is that it slowly saps you of strength and after you have spent twenty minutes to half an hour in that sickening bright light, you turn to ash. It is a sneaky trick. One out of every fifteen new vampires make it to their second day. Also, we are considerably weaker during the day. That is why people say vampires sleep during the day and thrive in the night. We sleep through the day to save our energy and to hide. If we are found out in day light, then it will be harder to protect ourselves. Another sneaky trick from ancient times and another reason why so many of us are killed."

Kai nodded then his mind wandered. He thought about Hilary though he didn't feel anything. He didn't feel the happiness and peace grip him like it used to when ever he thought of her. He didn't feel love or even friendship for her... and he didn't care. He was positive that if she were to die today, he would laugh. A thin smile spread across his face.

"Oi Magenta. Are vampires able to love?"

The girl laughed softly.

"Of course. Though we only love our own kind. It's like with humans. They do not fall in love with their food. They do not love their cows or sheep or chickens. There are a few anomalies in there though but the majority of the vampire civilization do not love mortals. Other emotions however, like sadness and guilt, are not known to us. Those are reserved for the mortals. Let them feel sadness and guilt! Let them cry! They have more emotions than us, but we are superior. And soon, we will be led in a war against the humans and we'll take this world over again. We'll breed those humans for our food, just like they do with their cows and sheep. We will reign supreme!"

Kai glanced at her.

"What do you mean 'we'll be led'? Is there some sort of ruler of the vampire race or something?"

Magenta smiled and showed her deadly incisors.

"Yes. Our master. He is the oldest of all of us. His name is Demetrius. He will lead us all to victory."

Kai felt his smile slip and looked at the dawn sky, announcing the sun was on its way.

"Demetrius huh? When do I get to meet him?"

"You don't meet him." Magenta said silkily, "He will find you when he thinks you are worthy to speak to him."

"How old is this guy?"

"Thousands of years old," Magenta said in a humble voice. "Though he looks as young as thirty. Well lets go. The sun is rising."

Kai followed her obediently. He wanted to meet this Demetrius guy.

"What do you do to get Demetrius to meet you?"

Magenta stopped and looked back at him with a smile.

"I killed my parents."

"I killed my mother so where the hell is he?"

Magenta laughed softly and started walking again.

"He will come when you prove yourself."

"Hn."

_'He wants me to prove myself?' _Kai thought malevolently, _'Fine. Tonight, Hilary, Tyson, Tala and Kiana are dead. If he doesn't show then I'll take out the rest of that pathetic little group!'_

----

By 10 in the morning Kiana had fallen to sleep on the couch with her head resting on Tala's lap. He too was asleep as was Tyson, Max, Ray and Daichi. Hilary finally summoned enough strength to get out of bed and walked down the hall slowly. The held a hand against the wall to help steady herself and made her way to the lounge room. The sun shone through the open windows and illuminated the room. A laptop sat on the coffee table and the screen displayed a number of opened vampire searches. She felt her heart sink then looked around. Everyone looked so peaceful when they were asleep. She gave a sad smile and walked into the kitchen. She was beginning to feel stronger. Tyson's older brother Hiro was sitting at the table reading a news paper as she walked into the kitchen. He looked up at her and put his paper down.

"Hey there Hilary. How are you?"

"Hey Hiro. I've been better."

"You feel like having some thing to eat?"

"Not really," Hilary mumbled, feeling as though if she ate anything she'd only throw it back up again. "I'm not that hungry. Have Tyson and the others told you what happened?"

Hiro folded his arms on the tabled and breathed a sigh of reluctance.

"Yes, but I really wish they hadn't. It's true what people say… Ignorance is bliss. Now I can't sleep properly because every time I hear a tiny noise outside my mind automatically thinks vampire. It was better not to know what goes 'bump' in the night."

Hilary offered a forced smile. "I agree. At least you haven't been bitten yet."

"'Yet' being the operative word," said Tyson from the doorway.

Hilary and Hiro looked around as Tyson sat in the chair beside Hilary and rested his head on his folded arms.

"Oh my God you're awake," Hilary said, "And it's not even noon yet!"

"Ha ha," Tyson laughed falsely, "You are just so funny. Cow. How can any one sleep after what's happened? Kai… He was turned into a vampire… The living dead."

"Don't talk about it like that." Hilary said, her irritation tweaking and trying to mask the sorrow within. "Kai isn't dead, and we will save him!"

"Tell me Hil, did his skin feel warm at all when he touched you?" Tyson asked bitterly, "Did it feel like his blood was pumping through his veins? Could you feel or hear his heart beat? Was he even breathing?"

"Shut up Tyson!" Hilary cried, "Just shut your God damn face! Kai isn't dead! Understand?!"

Tyson looked at her then looked away, the sadness shining in his eyes.

"I wish I could believe you."

Hilary bit her lip, feeling tears forming at her eyes.

"He's not dead," She whispered, trying to assure herself more than Tyson, "He's not! He can't be."

"We'll try everything we can to try and help him Hil," Hiro said softly, "But, I think you should prepare yourself for the worst. If given the chance, Kai will kill you in his present state. He has already tried once and it's a fair bet he'll try again. I'd say you, Kiana, Tala and Tyson are his main targets."

"Why us?!" Tyson asked.

"Kiana is his sister and Hilary is his girlfriend. They are the two people who tie Kai the most to his mortal life, before he was a vampire. Then Tala was in BioVolt and Balkov Abbey with him for all those years, and then there's you Tyson. You're Kai's rival and greatest competitor. You four people meant the most to the Kai we knew and I'm pretty sure he'll target you first. To sever all ties with his past life."

"Do you think that maybe we can help him remember what it was like back then?" Hilary asked.

Hiro looked at her. "I don't know. Personally, I doubt it. He was close enough to kiss you Hil, and he still tried to kill you. Besides, I doubt you'd get the time to do anything before he attacks you."

"What I don't like about this whole thing is the fact that Kai was walking around in broad daylight," Tyson interrupted. "I thought vampires die in the sunlight?"

"You're going by hear-say and urban myths Tyson," Hiro replied, "Who knows how much of that stuff is true."

"Hey, if vampires are real then does that mean so are werewolves and Blood Mary and leprechauns?" Tyson asked.

Hiro smiled nervously, "I'd appreciate it if you'd shut your oversized mouth Tyson. Do you want me never to sleep, go outside or look in a mirror every again?"

Tyson thought, "What about the Hook Man?"

"That's it, I'm gone." Hiro replied, standing up. "'I'll see you two later."

He walked past them, smacking Tyson on the back of the head as he went.

"Ow!" Tyson said ruefully. "Oi, where are you going?"

"I need a drink after all this," Hiro muttered. "Don't expect me home for a while."

He left the room, leaving Tyson and Hilary sitting at the table, an uncomfortable silence looming above them like a dark cloud.

"Sorry," Tyson muttered, "About what I said."

"It's fine." Hilary replied, knowing that the only reason she got mad at him was because he had been voicing Hilary's own fears.

----

Kai and Magenta sat in a dark and dusty basement of an old abandoned house. Magenta was lying on a bench, as straight as a board. Kai glared at her, hating that she was hanging around when he wanted nothing more but to be free. He didn't care about her and her stupid vampire rules, and he certainly didn't care about this Demetrius guy.

"Oi Magenta. Where are all the other vampires?"

Magenta opened her eyes, sat up and looked at him with a smile.

"They'd be at Club M," She replied. "Local vampire clubhouse."

"Club M?" Kai muttered.

"Club Massacre," Magenta replied. "Only place we can have fun, besides of course when we are out hunting down those pathetic mortals."

"So it's just like a normal club?" Kai asked in a bored tone.

"Only the best in existence. Hundreds of vampires crowded in a warehouse with loud music, flashing laser lights and caged humans hanging from the ceiling. It is wonderful."

"What ever." Kai replied, lying down on the table he was sitting on, "I'm going to sleep."

Magenta smirked then laid back down.

----

A man in a dirty black cloak was thrown out of a bar back door and landed hard on the sidewalk in the sunlight. He growled and turned to run back into the bar but stopped at the sight of his attacker. Hiro closed the door behind him and took out a crucifix from the black trench coat he was wearing.

"Let's see if this works on you."

The man looked at it a shied away but didn't hiss at it. Hiro pulled a sour face.

"Damn."

The man looked as though he were about to run down the alley they were in an make a break for it. Hiro quickly kicked the man in the side, making the man double over in pain. He looked up at Hiro with blood thirsty eyes, a red shine within the hazel orbs.

"Filthy mortal! You will die for this!"

"Shut up vampire," Hiro snapped, "Do you have any idea how many cellars I had to go through in order to find one of you scum? You are coming with me and you are going to answer some questions."

The vampire spat at Hiro.

"Never."

He made to run for the shade again but once again Hiro kicked him ruthlessly but this time, he did it several more times. He reached down and grabbed the vampire by the front of the shirt, bringing him up so he was eye level with Hiro.

"It wasn't a request!" Hiro said dangerously, "I couldn't help but notice your desire to stay in the shade. That means that something must happen to you if you stay in the sun for too long. Maybe I should tie you here and face you straight into the sun for the rest of the day?!"

"No!" The vampire pleaded, "Don't!"

"Then you'll be a good little blood sucker and come with me." Hiro said, "Or else you'll find yourself on the pointy end of my wooden stake and I know they work. Maybe I'll even be nice enough to put your ashes down beside your mates back in the cellar."

The vampire gritted his teeth. Hiro turned him around and pressed the stake into his back.

"Walk."

----

Kiana and Tala were talking quietly in the lounge room when they heard the door open and a disgruntled yell. They ran into the lounge and saw a man at the door with Hiro behind him. Hilary, Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny were also there. Hilary stood beside Kiana, not liking the dark vibes she was getting from the man.

"I can't enter unless you invite me in," the man hissed at Hiro.

"Fine. Please enter my house."

The man stepped through the door and looked at Hilary and Kiana with a hunger in his eyes that made the hairs on the girls napes stand on end. Hiro hit the man in the back of the head with what looked like a wooden stake.

"Keep your eyes off them scum bag," He demanded. "Through to the kitchen, move it!"

The man growled and followed Hiro's orders. The others followed them and watched as Hiro pushed the man down into a seat and held the stake to his heart.

"Tala," Hiro said, not taking his eyes from the man, "There's rope in the third drawer beside the sink. Take it out and tie this guy so he can't escape."

The man looked like he was about to try and escape again Hiro pushed the stake harder into his skin.

"Another move and you're dust." He warned.

"You brought a vampire into the house!?" Tala asked, tying the man to the chair.

"Safest place to be." Hiro replied. "You heard what he said. Vampires have to be invited in otherwise they're stuck outside. None of his friends can come and get him."

"Done." Tala said, standing back and making sure that the vampire was secured.

Rope was bound tightly around his wrists, ankles, waist and there was a noose tight around his neck, connected to his hands. The vampire laughed silkily.

"This won't hold me when I'm at full power."

"Speak when spoken to." Hiro said coldly. "Now, tell me. What are your weaknesses?"

"What do you think I am? Stupid? I would never divulge such important information to you parasite's."

"It's a shame you feel that way." Hiro replied, taking a vial of clear liquid from his cloak. "We'll just have to experiment until we find what we're after."

He uncorked the vial and dripped some liquid onto the exposed part of the vampires neck, right on the carotid vein. The vampire hissed in pain and let out an unearthly screech like that of a bat's. Hiro smirked.

"Well, we know Holy Water works. You still feel like staying silent? Or should we move on to garlic and staple a cross to you?"

The vampire gritted his teeth.

"Fine! I'll tell you what you want to know!"

Hiro smirked and stood in front of the vampire.

"Good. Now, here's my first question. What's your name?"

"Garon."

"Do you know about a vampire named Kai Hiwatari? Red eyes, blue hair, blue tattoos on his cheeks and a scarf."

"No."

"Is there any way to turn some one back to a normal human?" Hilary asked suddenly.

Garon looked at her and studied her anxious face. He smiled nastily.

"No."

Hilary bit her bottom lip then left the room. Kiana ran after her. Hiro watched them for a moment then turned back to his captive.

"Alright then, start telling us about your people. Everything you know. If I sense that you've left some thing out, I will kill you."

Garon sighed. "Very well…"

----

Kai awoke and yawned wearily. He looked at his watch. It was 6pm. The sun would be down by now. He smirked then walked over to Magenta. He thought about waking her from her dead slumber but thought against it. He turned away and found a dusty looking mirror. He put his finger through the dust and wrote a message, pausing only once when he realised he had no reflection.

He left the basement and walked through the house, stepping out through the front door. He smiled and melted into the shadows with one destination in mind.

----

Hiro was about to ask Garon another question when night fell on them and the sun disappeared. Garon laughed and pulled on his bonds. Hiro saw the ropes snap like thread and didn't hesitate. He plunged the stake into Garon's heart. Garon yelled in shock then turned to dust. Tala, Tyson, Max and Ray all watch, their hearts beating heavily.

"That was a bit close for comfort." Tala said, irritation in his voice.

They heard the distant sound of the door knocking.

"Kenny will get it." Tyson said lazily, "It's probably just the pizza.

--

Hilary walked over to the door with Kenny and Kiana to assist her with the pizza. She counted the change over in her hand then opened the door. She looked up and froze. Kiana and Kenny were also paralyzed, not only with shock, but terror. Kai stood there with a cocky smile on his face.

"Hey guys, you feel like letting me in?"

----------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------

_Hey, sorry I haven't updated this one in ages!!! Lotsa stuff to do and I was kinda focused on Bad Omens. Sorry!! Please review!!! I hope you like!_

_xoxo_


	7. Rivers of Blood

"Sister!" Kai said in a falsely kind voice, "Haven't you been wondering where I've been? Invite me in so I can explain everything."

Kiana took a step towards her brother but Hilary stepped back, pushing Kiana and Kenny back.

"No," Hilary whispered, "Kai, I know the real you is in there some where!"

"It's me Hil!" He said, "I did what you said, I fought the darkness and now I feel better. I'm not a vampire!"

"Liar," Hilary said in a small, choked voice.

Kai's cheery grin turned into a sadistic smirk and his eyes darkened. The dark shadows around his eyes in the pale, almost blue skin made Kai look dead. He laughed softly and darkly, the sound making chills run through their veins.

"You always were intelligent Hilary," He said softly, "Which is probably the reason I felt so attracted to you in the beginning. Though once we started going out, God, I regretted my decision!"

"You're lying," Hilary said, tears coming to her eyes.

"I had to try and make out like I really loved you," Kai continued his lie, his evil smirk growing. "Do you have any idea how hard that was?"

"Shut up! You're lying!" Hilary cried, her tears falling freely.

"Though there were the good nights," Kai said softly, "All those hot and steamy nights. Now they were fun, even though they meant less to me than your pathetic attempts to speak seductively. The sex was great, but your foreplay needs a good deal of work."

"You're lying," Hilary sobbed, "Stop it! Just stop! Please!"

Kai laughed then his eyes landed on Kenny and Kiana who were holding Hilary between them.

"Hey you three," He said, remembering a trick Magenta had taught him.

They all looked at him. He smiled.

"Look into my eyes and see if you can see what I really am."

Kenny, Kiana and Hilary all looked into Kai's eyes. What happened next was horror beyond all horror. Hilary was staring at Kai who was looking down at her, his red eyes dancing with excitement and pointed canines shining through the smile. There was blood on his clothes. He suddenly had a knife in his hands and slashed out at her, avoiding all the vital areas and stabbing into her limbs. Blood. There was blood everywhere. Hilary was screaming but her voice was gone. She looked at Kiana and Kenny. They were dead, islands in their own blood. She looked back up as Kai threw the knife away and grabbed her neck. He pulled her up off her feet and grinned at her. He brought his hand across her throat and blood sprayed out. She saw it through her own eyes. Time slowed down and the blood seemed to hang stationery in the air as Kai came forward and bite into her neck.

Hilary gasped in pain and blinked. The blood was gone and Kai still stood at the door, grinning at her. She heard the hard breathing of Kenny and Kiana beside her and they simultaneously fell to their knees. Hilary heard Kenny vomiting then suddenly couldn't help but empty the contents of her stomach in front of her. Lucky for her, she hadn't eaten in two days. Her whole body was trembling uncontrollably, and the same could be said for Kiana and Kenny. Hilary couldn't move, her fear and horror were paralyzing her.

'_What just happened?!' _She thought, _'I c-can't move! We… we have to get out of here!'_

She looked over to Kiana. The girl was sitting on the ground with her hands on the floor holding her up. Her eyes were wide and tears streamed down them. Her mouth hung ajar and her whole jaw quivered.

'_It's no good… Kiana looks worse than me and Kenny…" _She looked up at Kai, _'It can't be possible… The moment I… I looked in his eyes… I saw my own worse nightmare! I saw my own death! No! I can't die yet! Kai… I need to save Kai!'_

_'It's all going perfectly,' _Kai thought darkly, _'My Nightmare Reality technique is excellent. They just witnessed their own worst fears.'_

Kai laughed silkily then changed his voice to how it was when he wasn't a cocky vampire. He looked at Kiana and spoke kindly to her.

"Kiana! It's me, Kai! Let me in! I will take are of you! All you need to say is 'I invite you in'. That's all."

"D-don't!" Hilary managed to stammer.

"I…" Kiana whispered, "Invite…"

Kai grinned evilly. Hilary couldn't even move her mouth to shout stop. Kiana was in a trance, her fear controlling her and making her lose all sense of what was really happening. Kiana opened her mouth to say 'you' but never got the chance.

"No!"

A hand slipped over Kiana's mouth as Tala glared at Kai from behind her.

"Kai! What did you do to them?"

Kiana looked back at her boyfriend as he removed his hand from her mouth.

"T-Tala?"

She couldn't even move her arms to clutch him. Tyson, Ray, Diachi, Hiro and Max were standing behind Tala, Hilary and Kenny. Kai laughed.

"They saw what's going to happen." He said softly. "You will all die eventually; though it's not going to be of old age. I would say that you'll die quickly but that would be a lie, wouldn't it Hilary?"

He looked at her tear stained face and smiled.

"After all, you've seen it with your own eyes."

Hilary whimpered and sobbed in fear as Tyson put his arms around to comfort her.

"Get out of here Kai!" Hiro warned.

"No, not until one of you die." Kai replied. "I will kill you all, starting with my favourite. Hilary."

He looked down at her. Hilary sobbed and looked back at him, making sure not to look into his eyes.

"No," she whispered, "I love you Kai! I love you more than anything!"

Kai laughed. "Silly little girl, I will never love you! I have never loved you!"

Hilary felt a heat inside her pocket. She slowly moved her trembling hand to her pocket but that was as far is she got before her fear ceased all mobility.

"T-Tyson…" she whispered, "M-my p-pocket."

Tyson nodded and reached into her shorts pocket. His fingers closed around something and he pulled it out. It was Kai's beyblade, Dranzer. A warm glow emanated from its core. Tyson held it up for Kai to see.

"Do you plan on killing Dranzer as well Kai!?" He asked.

Kai looked at the bit beast and fell a shred of humanity streak through him. He growled and clutched his head. His slit eyes fixed on Tyson and he seethed with anger.

"Get that piece of trash out of my sight!"

Tyson stepped towards the door, making Kai to take a step back in order to stay away from the beyblade.

"What's wrong with me?" Kai hissed to himself, "It's a stupid little spinning top!"

Tyson smirked, "This 'stupid little spinning top' is a reminder of every good memory that you had! You were happiest when you were Beyblading!"

Kai smiled darkly, "That was before. Now... I'm happiest when I bite into every new victim. Just tasting their sweet blood is the greatest sensation in the world. I was going to settle for one of you tonight but it looks like I'll just have to go after some other innocent person. For example, a child ran away from home an hour ago. I can smell their fear from here. Couldn't be any older than nine or ten, female. Poor, sweet little thing. I can smell blood on her. Don't worry, I'll go make all her pain disappear."

"NO!" Tyson yelled, "Don't do it Kai!"

Kai laughed and started backing away from the door.

"You've forced me to do this."

Tyson felt Dranzer leave his grasp.

"No Kai!" Kiana screamed.

Before Tala could grab her she ran out the door, leaving only diamond drops of tears in her wake.

"I won't let you kill any one else!"

Kai smirked. Kiana had only taken one step out the door when Kai's icy hands gripped her shoulders. Kiana froze, unable to tear her eyes away from her brother's. Kai laughed softly.

"Hello sister dearest."

"NO!"

Tala ran towards the door but it was two late. Hilary watched with horror. It was almost like time moved in slow motion once more, as if she were back in her nightmare. Kai opened his mouth in a sadistic grin, showing his inch long fangs. In a single second he pulled Kiana closer to him and bit into her neck.  
Tala stopped less than a step from the door, knowing that once any part of him crossed the threshold, Kai would grab him.

"KIANA!" He roared, agony ripping though his voice.

The smile was still visible as a small line of blood came out of Kai's mouth, trickling down Kiana's neck. Kiana's eyes were wide with horror and small choking sounds came from her ajar mouth. Her eyes slowly closed and she went limp. Kai took his fangs out of Kiana's neck and grinned with what looked like amusement.

"Now that's odd," he mused, "Her blood has no similarities to mine. Meaning, she's not my sister. That's very interesting."

"Let her go,"

Kai looked up at Tala who stood framed in the doorway, both of his fists clenched and tears streaming from his eyes.

"YOU LET HER GO RIGHT NOW YOU BASTARD!"

"Oh?" Kai mused, "Why would you say such a nasty thing about me Tala? I thought we were friends. Well if you want your girlfriend so bad," Kai released Kiana but quickly grasped her wrist, holding her up like a rag doll, "Come out and get her."

Tala went to move but stopped himself. He looked to his feet, they were only an inch or two from the doorway. He wanted to run out and take Kiana so much that it hurt him to remain stationary. His body trembled as he stared into Kai's evil face, avoiding direct contact with those cold, hollow eyes. What's more, he didn't even know if Kiana was dead or alive. If she was dead, and Kai was just using her as bait, then Tala would be throwing his life away for no reason and there'd be two deaths. But if Kiana was alive, then Kai could kill her at any moment or turn her into a vampire as well, creating even more heart ache and misery... something Kai'd relish in greatly. Tala made to 'move out the door' again but stopped. Kai flinched forward then smiled. He laughed coldly.

"Clever Tala, you wanted to see what I'd do if you came outside."

"I already knew what you'd do," Tala said coldly, "I just wanted to see how long it'd take for you to come at me."

"Tala, don't go out there!" Ray warned, "I know Kiana's your girlfriend but if you go out there..."

"I know!" Tala yelled angrily, "I know what will happen. But... what do I do?" Tears streaked down Tala's cheeks, "I love her,"

Tala felt his heart almost stop as Kiana's face moved a little.

"T... Ta...la..."

"Ki!"

Kai raised an eyebrow and looked down at his hostage.

"So it seems she's not dead yet. Not to worry, that will soon change. The only question that has yet to be answered is this," Kai's eyes shifted onto Tala and he grinned evilly, "Do I kill her now, or make her like me?"

"No... Kai..." Kiana whispered, "Remember... us..."

Kiana lifted a shaking hand up beside Kai's face. He looked at it with curiosity. Her hand was closed around something. She opened her hand and Kai's face twisted in shock. It was Dranzer. She pushed it up into Kai's face, holding it there. Kai roared in pain and dropped Kiana. She fell to the ground heavily, the beyblade falling from her hands.

"KIANA!" Tala yelled, "GET BACK HERE!"

Kai, who held a hand to his face, hissed and looked at his fake sister through one, enraged eye.

"You little bitch. You'll pay for that!"

Tala was already out the door but Kai was faster. He pulled Kiana up and turned her to face him. He grinned at her fear stricken face.

"Goodbye Kiana!"

Tala wasn't even halfway to them when Kai bit into Kiana's neck once again, though this time, harder. Tala could see blood flick out of her throat and hear her gasping choke as Kai bit into her with enough force to break her neck. He tore his teeth back out of Kiana with blood coming from each corner of his mouth. Blood sprayed from her throat then just flowed heavily, escaping from her severed carotid artery. Tala felt numb. Kai released Kiana, letting her fall to the ground as though she were little less than trash. Her long slate, blue streaked hair fell light a curtain around her, matted with the crimson blood that streamed from her punctured neck. Before Tala could do anything he felt himself get pulled back into the safety of the house by Hiro, and not a moment too soon. He had felt Kai's cold fingers brush his arm, only just missing him. Both Tala and Hiro fell back into the house. Tala couldn't tear his eyes away from Kiana whose body lay just beyond the front door step. Hiro looked up at Kai who stood a mere inch from the threshold. His smile was gone and a burn covering the left side of his face that was caused by contact with Dranzer, was rapidly healing like magic.

"Try and hide from me as much as you like. You won't be able to run from me forever. I will kill you all, no matter what. I have just proved that this is no bluff. If you need further proof," Kai turned and took Kiana's wrist again. He threw her into the house, right into Tala's open arms, "Then just see for yourself."

Tala held Kiana in his arms, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Kiana? Kiana babe, look at me!"

Kiana's eyes didn't open, nor did her chest rise with breath. More tears streamed from Tala's eyes.

"No, no, no! Come on Kiana! Open your eyes!"

Ray, Tyson and Hiro all looked away, already knowing what had happened. Max, Daichi and Kenny had tears in their eyes but said nothing, they only stared in dumbstruck horror. Hilary staggered forward a few feet before falling to her knees beside Kiana and Tala. Tala pulled Kiana's chest up and pushed his ear into, hoping, praying that he'd hear a pulse. All he could hear was silence. Cold, deathly silence. Kiana was dead.

"She's dead..." he whispered, hardly able to believe his own words and completely ignoring the blood that now covered the side of his face, "She's dead!"

Hilary screamed and buried her face into the crook of Kiana's neck were Kai hadn't bitten her. She could already feel the warmth leaving her friend.

"How could you?" Tyson asked, tears flowing freely from his glossy eyes, "You killed your own sister!"

"She was not my sister," Kai replied simply, "In fact, she wasn't related to me at all. I could taste it in her blood. Though pretending to be my sister all these years, it intrigues me. I will have to do some research on the matter."

"How can you speak as if what you did means nothing?!" Tala shouted, "How can you act like you just don't care?!"

"Because I _don't _care." his voice was cold yet cocky, "Not even a little. If I were faced with the same scenario I would do it again and again and again! Just like I will do with the rest of you. Rest assured, I will be back," Kai said, his smile returning as the last burn mark on his face disappeared, "You can be sure of that."

As if he had been only a shadow, Kai disappeared without a trace, leaving his friends to wallow in their turmoil. Though unbeknownst to them, he was watching their agony from the shadows, trying his hardest not to laugh at their pain. Though it was so hard not to.

_'Look at them. Huddle together... whimpering like a group of pups around their mother's corpse. It's pitiful to watch yet, so amusing at the same time. Oh, if only one of them would come outside. Just step beyond that accursed threshold, then I'd give them something to really cry about.'_

"Finished playing around yet Kai?"

Kai looked behind him and saw Magenta standing there, a trace of irritation on her ghostly face. He smiled.

"So you're awake are you granny?"

"Shut your mouth pest. I read your message. 'Going for a snack - you need more beauty sleep', what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Keep your voice down you dumb bitch," Kai replied in a completely unconcerned tone, "I'm trying to watch."

Magenta looked around the tree they both hid behind and saw the mess Kai had created.

"Oh," she raised an eyebrow and smiled, "You killed off your sister did you?"

"She wasn't my sister," Kai replied, "I don't know who she is. I'll find out though. I suppose the best place to start would be my foster-mother's house. I'll interrogate her for a while then, if she gives me nothing, I'll kill her then go back to Russia."

"You'd go through all that just to find out who that girl was?"

"Oh, only if I get bored." Kai replied, _'I can add this to my things-to-do list, right beside discovering who this Demetrius character is... and killing him.'_

"Are you done yet?" Magenta asked, starting to get testy.

"Don't be so impatient Magenta," Kai said silkily, "Don't you like to just stand back and watch the turmoil you put people through? That... is the best part of the murders. The pain and suffering that others go through, it's enough to make me want to roar with laughter. I love it."

Magenta stared tentatively at Kai.

_'I didn't think it were possible. It's only been a few days... yet he's more dark, no, evil than I am. His sister, wait, that girl, wasn't ment to be his meal. She was his amusement.'_

Almost as though he'd sensed her apprehension, Kai turned around and looked at her with a dark smile.

"Is there something wrong, Magenta?"

"No," she said calmly, "Nothing at all."

"That's good," Kai said smoothly, making Magenta feel as though he knew she was a little nervous, "Don't worry, I'll be ready to leave in one moment. Damn, if only one more of those little snacks would just step outside the door. Perhaps I should _turn_ the next one right in front of the others? Maybe Tala? No, little Daichi. He's only a child after all, and the very thought of them having to kill some one so young..." he laughed darkly, "There's no way they'd be able to do it. Not even Tala."

Magenta bit her bottom lip, "I'm going to get some food. I'll meet you back at the hide out."

"Going so soon?" Kai asked, "Alright then. Have fun."

"Yeah..." Magenta said quietly.

She walked away from him quietly, keeping to the shadows and becoming one with them. The clicking of her gothic heels were the only sounds that echoed through the dark back streets until she turned down an alley, three blocks from where Kai was.

"Magenta,"

She froze, recognising the voice. She looked around and saw a man leaning against a wall behind her, having appeared from no where. His hair was blackish-brown and his red eyes glowed, not even looking at her. He was wearing a suit with the jacket unbuttoned and an un-tucked white shirt beneath. He looked like a cop after a hard day's work.

"Keen Gray," she said quietly, "You surprised me,"

His red eyes turned on her instantly.

"You're a vampire. Nothing should surprise you." He returned his focus to the opposite wall, "You look nervous."

"It's this new vampire," she said quietly.

"Ah, Kai Hiwatari."

"Yes. He's been a vampire for only a few days, but..."

Gray looked at her again, "But?"

"He is already darker and more blood thirsty than I am," she said quietly, "It took me over a year to gather the courage to kill my family and I only did that because they were trying to kill me. But Kai, he just killed the girl he thought to be his sister without hesitation, or mercy."

Gray smiled darkly, "So, he's a true vampire. He's different to the rest of you then."

"To be honest," Magenta said softly, "He reminds me of Demetrius."

Gray raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? That's very interesting." he smiled, exposing his pointed fangs, "You've done well in training him Magenta,"

"No, none of this is my doing!" She said.

"Regardless, it is your responsibility to keep him alive," Gray continued, "After you teach him everything he needs to know in order to stay alive, you can abandon him. Until that time, you are to stay by his side and make sure he doesn't die. Our numbers are limited as it is and it doesn't help that there is a guy out there who just killed off a whole brood during today alone. That's over thirty of our brothers and sisters Magenta. We can't afford a single casualty. There are only three months until the Blood Moon and if we don't have the numbers required then there will be no way our plans will succeed. Do you understand?"

Magenta sighed, "Yes, I do."

"Good. Anyway, the HPA have also been on the move. They are sending an Elimination Team here in order to kill off as many vampires as possible."

"The Human Protection Agency?" Magenta asked, "How did they know we were here?"

"One of the vampires here killed a couple the other night but didn't see a homeless man hiding and watching. I took care of the homeless guy but not before the HPA got wind of what had happened. I tried to redirect their investigation but they're sending a team anyway. You are to keep Kai under control and keep the rest of our kind out of their way. Make sure no one is in town tomorrow. Once the HPA find nothing they will hopefully leave. I will contact you later with further information. Make sure there is no one in the town,"

"Understood," she said quietly, "Though it may be a little difficult to drive Kai out of the town."

"I have confidence in you," Gray said with a nasty smile, "After all, if you fail, you will die. Just keep that in mind. By the way, I also have a second message for you,"

Magenta looked at him curiously.

"Demetrius has been watching Kai closely," he started to walk away, "He is an interesting individual. If I'm not mistaken, Demetrius may call for Kai's presence sooner than expected."

Gray's body seemed to literally turn into a black mist, only to be swept away with the wind. His abilities far surpassed hers... exactly what she'd expect from Demetrius's second in command. Magenta sighed and continued walking the path she'd taken earlier. Meetings with Ray always left her shaken. Little did she know that sitting up in a fire escape platform was Kai. He had crept in, so silent that even the mouse, which now lay in two pieces beside him, hadn't even flinched. He smiled darkly, a red light glistening in his eyes.

"So, Demetrius is interested in me huh?"

"I can see why."

Kai turned quickly to see Gray standing behind him, smiling. His face was smooth and completely line free. He had been only young when he was turned. His smile appeared gentle, though Kai could feel nothing but malevolence and murderous intent coming from it.

"You,"

"So you're Kai Hiwatari," Gray said, kneeling down beside Kai, "I must say, you are very skilled already. It's hard to believe that you moved in so quietly without even alerting Magenta. It took even me a moment to recognise your pressence."

Kai clenched his teeth. He hadn't even sensed Gray's pressence behind him. This guy, this vampire, was out of his league. For now.

"Listen up mate," Gray said quietly, "If you didn't hear, you need to leave the town tomorrow. You cannot hide from the HPA. I should know, I work with them."

"You work with them?" Kai asked, "Wouldn't they have things to detect you?"

"Yes they do. However, I have many more abilities than they think. For example, I can fake make own heartbeat. Not only that but I have a special technique. I'm sure by now you've realised you can make people live their own worse nightmares just by making eye contact right?"

Kai smiled, "Oh yeah,"

"My technique is like that, only, I am able to control people."

Kai's eyes lightened up immediately, "Really?"

Gray smirked, "Yes, but it takes a lot out of me so I tend not to use it very much."

"I want to know how to do that,"

"Sorry," Gray smiled, "There's no real way to teach some one. It's one of those things you have to do yourself. Anyway, I really must be going. Dawn is in five hours and I have many other towns to visit. I'll see you around, Kai Hiwatari."

Once again, Gray turned into the dark mist and disappeared. Kai grinned with excitement.

_'Mind control?! I have to learn how to do that! However, first things first. Those HPA fuckers are coming to kill us huh? Let's make it a game of tag.' _He laughed.

--

Tala looked at his hands. They were crimson. Tears dropped from his eyes, landing on Kiana's pale cheeks. She was cold now, covered in the icy cloak of death. Her eyelashes were still wet from her own tears. Tala sniffed and laid his girlfriend on the ground gently.

"Hilary," he said quietly.

Hilary couldn't stop crying but settled down enough to listen to Tala. She bit her bottom lip, for if she didn't, she would burst out into tears again. She nodded to show that she was listening.

"I'm sorry, Hilary," Tala said quietly.

She felt her heart skip a beat. She knew what was coming and her tears flowed heavier. Tala clenched his fists.

"I'm going to kill him," he said quietly, though everyone could hear the pain in his voice, "I'm going to kill Kai."

"Tala, don't be rash," Hiro said, trying not to let his tears fall from his eyes every time he looked at Kiana's body. "Just calm yourself first and-"

"SHUT UP!" Tala roared, turning on Hiro with enraged, icy eyes. "Don't you talk to me about calming down! I just lost my girlfriend! Kiana was everything in the world to me! AND NOW SHE'S DEAD!"

Tala didn't wait for Hiro to reply. He stood up and ran down the hallway, away from his friends and the body of his girlfriend. He gritted his teeth, not wanting to think about what he had to do. He had to kill Kai. His best friend, who was more like a brother. It wasn't fair. The two most important people in the world, and they would both be dead by the end of this.

_'I'll kill you Kai,' _Tala thought, _'The Kai I know would never hurt Kiana, let alone the rest of us and especially not Hilary. That _thing _is not Kai. I will kill it and I won't stop until I do. It's a battle to the death. One of us will die. I will make sure of that.'_

--

--

_Heyy all, hope you liked. Sorry I haven't updated anything in like ages... just haven't felt all that motivated. Anyway, I hope you like this. laterz, xx_


End file.
